Noir Désir
by Vitaly Al
Summary: Renuncio... ¡Qué se vaya todo al carajo! UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO
1. Chapter 1

**Entrada I**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Mai Hime jamás será mío, no me pertenece.

 **...**

 **Entrada I**

 **...**

¡Querido diario!

¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuando era apenas una mocosa y soñaba con tener una vida independiente.

Tener una casa enorme.

Tener un auto de lujo.

Tener millones de sobra.

Haber viajado por todo el mundo más de una ocasión junto a los dos perros enorme de la raza akita que adoptaría y al que llamaría Duran y Dunas.

Soñaba con tener fama y poder.

También soñaba con vivir lejos de Fuuka, en una enorme casa con vista al mar o en un inmenso edificio con vista a la cuidad.

Soñaba con que mis padres vivieran cómodamente en una casa de campo que entre mis hermanos y yo pagariamos para que tuvieran una estancia placentera.

Soñaba con que mi hermano pequeño fuera un gran doctor y mi hermana mayor una gran ingeniera química.

Lo que más tengo presente es que soñaba con encontrar el amor de mi vida. Con encontrar a mi alma gemela y vivir un felices por siempre.

En aquel entones yo solo tenía ocho años.

Lo gracioso de todo eso, es que mientras más planeas y mientras más sueñas con ello, pareciera que más te alejas de esos deseos.

Supongo que algo tiene que ver que mientras vas creciendo, la vida puede guardarte muchas sorpresas. Muchas sorpresas por la que no estas minimamente preparada. Y para mí no fue la excepción.

Hubo una ocasión cuando era un poco más grande, pero igual de ingenua, creó yo, en la que me encontraba lavando una gran montaña de ropa sucia de toda la familia.

Recuerdo haber lavado todas las camisas.

Y sacos.

Y corbatas.

Y calcetines.

Y pantalones.

Y vestidos.

Y uniformes de toda la familia.

Recuedo que no sabia encender la maldita lavadora por lo que todo lo hice a mano. Ese día me había levantado muy temprano en el frío de la mañana para que la ropa estuviera seca lo más rápido posible.

Para que tuviera tiempo de cocinar algo sencillo.

Para que mi madre estuviera orgullosa de mi.

Para cuando volviera viera que habíamos esperado su regreso con ansias.

Para que no se preocupara por nada que no fuera el cuidar de su salud.

Para que no estuviera triste porqué le habían quitado la matriz en el que los doctores habían encontrado grandes cantidades de bolitas de carne muerta que se aferraban a las paredes de su útero y que estaban viviendo de ella, alimentándose de lo que ella comía y formando un hogar dentro de su cuerpo, como si fuera un hermanito nuevo.

Yo solo quería que fuera feliz otra vez.

Ese era el plan, hasta que se soltó una ligera llovizna, que luego se volvió en una gran lluvia llena de rayos y relámpagos. Al final termino transformarse en una fuerte tormenta.

Ese día mamá se molesto.

Papá me regaño por varios minutos .

Mis hermanos guardaron silencio.

La ropa no se seco y cuando lo hizo se apesto.

Nadie se pudo cambiar de ropa por tres días.

Y yo terminé en cama con una épica gripe que duro tres semanas.

Solo tenia once años.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Entrada II**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** _Mai Hime no me pertenece, le pertenece a otros fulanos._

 **...**

 **Entrada II**

Son eso los momentos en los que te das cuenta que planear no cuesta nada, salvó una perdida tremenda de tiempo. Tiempo que lo pude haber invertido en otras cosas mucho más productivas, como informarme más sobre algunas cosillas, por ejemplo que cuando alcanzas cierta edad y eres mujer, puede que sangres por lugares que jamás se te había pasado por la cabeza, y que cuando sucede no debes entrar en pánico pensando que están creciendo unas bolitas que se están multiplicando y te están devorando por dentro.

Cosas así pasan en la vida.

Ese tipo de sorpresas que te da la vida empiezan a moldear tu personalidad y lentamente, poco a poco y minuto a minuto, te vas convirtiendo en otra persona.

Tal vez el cadáver se queda observando frente al espejo durante minutos buscando alguna señal de que sigue viva aquella mocosa que soñaba con ser famosa y poderosa, pero en su lugar encuentra una imitación barata de lo que antes solía ser, un deformado cadáver al que ahora llaman adolescente.

Y ahora la escuela no es lo que era antes, las calificaciones menos ¿Y los amigos? Bueno, ahora todos juegan a ver quien es la chica popular y el chico cool.

Mientras yo sin darme cuenta empezaba a tener un gran problema. Problema que no había notado hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y es que piensas que es normal y no le tomas importancia.

Pero un día observas que todas tus amiguitas se dedican a hablar sobre quien es el chico más guapo de salón.

O a contar sobre lo súper enamoradas que están de su nuevo novio.

O pelear contra la arrastrada que les quiere quitar a su amor verdadero.

O comentar sobre la cantidad de cuernos que le ha puesto el susodicho.

O pedirte de favor si les puedes comprar una prueba de embarazo.

Todo eso sucede mientras alguien muy inteligente te pregunta:

-"¿Y a ti quién te gusta Natsuki?"

A lo que respondes que nadie, pero no te creen.

Entonces desde ese momento me empecé a preguntar por el amor de mi vida y recuerdo que en mi niñez quería encontrarlo, pero lo había olvidado porqué estaba ocupada cuidando a mi hermana mayor, Tomoe.

Cuidando que no se le ocurra encerrarse en su cuarto.

Cuidado todas las cosas punzó cortantes de la casa.

Cuidando todas las corbatas de papá.

Cuidando que estén completas todas las cajas de pastillas que mamá necesita para seguir viviendo.

Todo eso mientras trato que Tomoe no se lo tomé como algo personal y se ponga a llorar durante lo que resta del día y la noche.

Y así el tiempo pasa, se termina la preparatoria y comienza la universidad. Entre los pocos amigos que tengo nos prometemos que seguiremos en contacto.

Que nos llamaremos seguido.

Que nos reuniremos una vez al mes.

Que más adelante rentaremos entre todos una casa.

Que nunca de los nuca nos olvidaremos porqué siempre seremos amigos.

Y es así que después de tres semanas agradeces que no saben ellos donde vives por que siempre les diste largas, y te decides a cambiar tu número de celular, eliminar toda la montaña de fotografías llenos de recuerdos que quedaron guardadas en la memoria del celular, elimina tu cuenta de Facebook, de Twitter, si eres más viejo tu cuenta de Hi5 o cualquier otra red social que se te haya ocurrido abrir, también cambias de correo electrónico para iniciar una nueva etapa de tu vida en la universidad.

Y no es que me haya vuelto una persona payasa y cruel. No, claro que no. Solo que tenia dieciocho años y sé que todas esas promesas ya las había escuchado en otro lado, en otra época y en labios de otras personas, pero todas y cada una de ellas terminaban en lo mismo.

En romper las promesas.

Porqué jamás nos volvíamos a ver.

Jamás pasaríamos tiempo.

Jamás se sentiría como antes.

Por que así como avanzábamos, entrámos y salíamos de la vida de las personas sin detenernos a pensar en el posible vacío que dejamos cuando nos vamos.

Está vez, yo no seria la que se quedaría esperando y añorando la amistad perdida. Está vez yo decidía dar por terminado todo este númerito.

Para la universidad ya no caería tan fácil en estas tontería de amistad.

 **...**

 _ **Respuesta.**_

 _Safhiro. Ja. Recuerda que toda realidad lleva algo de ficción y toda ficción lleva algo de realidad. Me alegra leerte siempre. Saludos._

 _OSIRI VALENSKY. Espero que mi mensaje te haya llegado. Saludos y gracias por ser el primer comentario._

 _..._

 _Sí, se me ocurrió cambiar el nombre de la historia, pero que demonios nadie me va a matar por ello._


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

 **Entrada III**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Está historia solo es para entretener. Nada es personal. Mai Hime no es mio.

 **...**

 **Entrada III**

 **...**

¡Querido diario!

Adivina que profesión escogí al final del día. Te doy unos segundos.

Cinco...

Cuatro...

Tres...

Dos...

Uno.

Te has tardado, una gran lastima, pero de seguro tampoco le fueras atinado.

Pues bueno, los maestros siempre me decían que al final de día serás un producto de tus vivencia y esas dirigirán tu futuro.

Así que en un momento de estupidez de mi parte, eso y ver a Tomoe descubriendo siempre una nueva forma para quitarse la vida, me hicieron creer que yo podría ser aquel héroe que siempre salva el día.

Grave error.

Al intentar ser la heroína me matricule en la universidad en la carrera de psicología.

¡Problema resuelto! Soy psicóloga o al menos eso es lo que dicen todos esos papeles que me costaron horrores tramitar al terminar la universidad.

Sí, puede que te sorprenda saberlo, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que era porqué en aquella época todavía cargaba con un optimismo de que todo mejoraría, que hasta esos malditos que mandan sus peticiones en Change. org se quedarían cortos.

En mis días universitarios los maestro nos mandaba hacer trabajos a uno que otro grupo de apoyo. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que todos contaban sus historias macabras y mórbidas de infancia. Todos y cada uno de ellos llegaban con una soledad tremenda.

En esos lugares se revelaban los peores aspectos de la humanidad, sus peores pecados. Todos y cada uno de ellos buscaban ser perdonados por sus culpas y en algunas ocasiones no eran suyas.

En aquellos lugares encontré las historias más verdaderas. En los grupos de apoyo. En los hospitales. En los sitios donde a la gente no le quedaba nada que perder era donde se contaban las verdades más grandes.

Después de que Jónsi enfermara me dedique a llamar a números de línea erótica y pedirle a la gente que me contaran sus historias más obscenas... Obviamente no era para recibir un relato excitante que me hiciera tener un orgasmo. Claro que no, para eso mejor consigo otros métodos.

Así que uno puede simplemente llamar y decir:

-"¡Hola a todos, estoy buscando historias de incesto verdaderamente guarras entre hermanos y hermanas, cuéntame la tuya!"

O bien:

-"¡Cuéntame tu fantasía de travestismo más sucia y deprimente"

El problema viene siendo cuando algunas personas suelen ser unos mentirosos de primera solo para llamar la atención. Ellos cuentan mentira tras mentira y cada mentira contada contradice a la anterior. Esas personas se vuelven unos actores terribles, pero hay otras que simplemente con una frase te rompen el corazón.

En una de aquellas llamadas, un chico me contó que un policía lo había chantajeado amenazándolo con acusar a sus padres de abusos y abandono si no se acostaba con él. El policía le contagió al chico la gonorrea y los padres a los que estaba intentando salvar... lo echaron de casa.

Mientras me estaba contando la historia, cerca del final, el chico se echó a llorar. Si estaba mintiendo, fue una actuación magnífica.

No sé en que punto escuchar y vivir muchas de esas locuras terminaron asqueandome de la vida y sus falsas promesas.

Entendido ese punto decidí abortar la misión de intentar ser la heroína que salva el días y ayudar a los desamparados.

Después de todo de que sirve intentar salvar a alguien cuando tú apenas puedes ser salvado porque te estas hundiendo en una oscuridad de lo más chévere.

¿Qué se supone que les iba a decir a mis pacientes suicidas y deprimidos?

-"Relájese..."

A toda esa gente les estaría diciendo.

-"...ándele, no le coja demasiado apego a la vida y no descarte la posibilidad de mudarse al Infierno"

Actualmente me entran unas ganas de animar a las personas de que se rindan y se mueran. A que estiren la pata.

Pero obviamente gozo de una tremenda flojera como para andar de puerta en puerta predicando mis nuevas creencias.

¡Huy, querido diario! Creo que he escrito demasiado... Sí te ofendes olvida lo que he escrito en tus blancas y pulcras hojas y tómalo como una broma de lo más burda.

Nada es personal.

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Entrada IV**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** En esté mundo no tengo nada, nada es mío, tampoco Mai Hime.

 **...**

 **Entrada IV**

¡Querido diario!

Mi principal error fue haberme vuelto una adicta. Y ahora lo entiendo y lo acepto. Y sí, sé que una adicción es una enfermedad que jamás se cura, solo se aprende a vivir con ella y que tendré que controlarla por lo que me resta de vida.

¿Pero qué iba yo a saber que ese simple hábito se me había vuelto una tremenda adicción?

Así que como en los grupos de alcohólicos anónimos, lo primero que se tiene que hacer es... aceptar tu enfermedad.

Y ahora puedo decirte que soy adicta a la esperanza, es algo que me avergüenza de sobremanera, pero ahora que lo sé, estoy aprendiendo a vivir sin ella.

Puede que en esté momento te parezca que soy una loca que no deja de quejarse, pero en mi defensa me atrevo a decir que es mi maldito relato y sí quiero descargar una gran cantidad de ira con una actitud pasivo-agresiva lo haré hasta que se me coman los ojos los gusanos.

Aclarado el punto, quiero culpar a todas las malditas princesas de Disney, que me hicieron creer en que encontraría a mi alma gemela.

También culpo a todas esas personas que te cuentan su historia de éxito que ronda por todo Internet y te dicen que siempre hay que ser perseverante y nunca dejar de lado los sueños.

Claro que no me puedo olvidar de todos esos artistas plásticos prefabricados por una cadena televisiva, que me hicieron pensar que ser famosa y millonaria era pan comido.

No, no es justo, pero supongo que lo peor que me enseñaron fue a tener esperanza. Esperanza que no me ha ayudado en gran cosa.

En casa de Saeko y Jónsi la esperanza fue un hábito. Hábito que me ha costado verdaderos horrores quitármela de encima, porqué el problema es que en la vida real no hay esperanza, por lo menos ya no.

¿Quién creo que soy para contar esto? En mil palabras… No tengo ni idea, pero puedo empezar a explicar como llegué a mi descubrimiento.

Sí me permito ser sincera, no es que yo sea una amargada carente de alguna empatía, pero que yo sepa mi padre me dejó sin nada.

Él me abandonó porque los cigarrillos eran lo que más quería, yo lo amaba, pero él quería más al alquitrán y a la nicotina.

Y ahora que estoy dejando mi adicción atrás, estoy decidida a no cometer la equivocación de volver a querer a alguien. De la misma forma en que su adicción a los cigarrillos mató a Jónsi por su amor enfermizo, Tomoe le encontró una fascinación y un amor a las conductas autodestructivas.

Ellos dos habían perdido por culpa de su adicción y yo no estoy dispuesta a perder nada más.

Porqué sí, con Tomoe y Jónsi aprendí que nunca es tarde para salvar a alguien, y sin embargo, siempre será tarde.

Me llamo Natsuki Kuga, tengo 25 años y soy adicta a la esperanza.

 **...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Entrada V.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Bla, bla, bla... Nada es mío.

 **...**

 **Entrada V.**

 **...**

Vaya, vaya. Mira nada más a quien me vine a encontrar por aquí... ¡Oh, querido diario! De solo verte me entran unas tremendas ganas de echarme a reír como lo haría una auténtica loca, solo no lo hago porqué mi visita me está mirando atentamente y eso me haría ver como una verdadera chiflada, cosa que todavía no ha confirmado mi psiquiatra.

Mirando tus hojas sucias, dobladas, arrugadas y desalineadas, me entra la curiosidad por saber cuando fue la última vez que te tuve entre mis manos... Según la última entrada, dice que fue un 12 de diciembre, que eso viene siendo precisamente hace... ¡Diablos! ¿Qué día es hoy?

En fin, no me puedes culpar por haberte arrumbado de forma tan cruel porque la verdad reside en que en realidad me había olvidado de tu existencia, imagino que has caído del lugar donde te había puesto, por lo que al final terminaste en el rincón más oscuro y de difícil acceso. Te repito, no me culpes, después de todo soy simplemente un humano más. Aunque eso sí, creo que deberías agradecer mucho al berrinche que acabo de tener, berrinche que me ha dejado con una posible contusión y con todos mis libros regados por el pulcro suelo.

-"¿Segura que eso que se ve no es tu cerebro?"

Le escucho decir a mí visita mientras dirige su mirada acongojada hacia la miserable persona que se ha centrado en escribir en su querido diario.

-"¿sabes qué? Mejor no te muevas de la cama, voy a la farmacia por alguna pastilla para el dolor"

Termina de decir y simplemente se va, supongo que esto me dará el tiempo necesario para explicar que me trajo a este punto.

¡Querido diario! ¿Sabes? Empiezo a verle el lado positivo de malgastar el tiempo en ti. Y es que lo que más me alegra es que en cada actualización que haga... nadie, absolutamente NADIE podrá leer ninguna de estás entradas. Y me alegra porqué por lo menos no me voy a tener que ver obligada en la penosa necesidad de andar pensando que jodido debo de escribir o inventar para acarrear más audiencia y creerme alguien interesante.

Y si en algunas de tus hojas sucias, dobladas y arrugadas se atreve a sentir un escalofrío al leer mis confecciones más aburridas, pues solo te recomiendo que le des vuelta a la página o mejor aún... cambia de historia y busca algo más interesante que leer, que ésta historia está a trillones de años luz de ser algo decente... Te recomiendo algo así como el diario de Ana Frank, ya sabes, historias reales que cuentan una cruda realidad que tú ni yo hemos sufrido. Ya que si lo tuyo no es la lectura, puedes sintonizar en tu televisor cualquier canal decrépito y poner una ridícula telenovela, ya sabes, gente real fingiendo que es gente falsa con problemas inventados que son vistos por gente real para olvidar sus miseria personal.

Lamento si te sientes agraviado por mi persona, pero mi psiquiatra dice que es parte de mi trastornada personalidad provocado por mi falta de expectativa en la vida.

En fin, dejando eso de lado, creo que te puedo relatar el pésimo día que tuve el día de hoy, ya que dudo que de pronto te salgan patitas y vayas corriendo a contárselo a Saeko, y sí lo hicieras dudo que ella te presente atención.

Supongo que te puedo empezar a contar sobre como fue mi insulso encuentro con alguien que no creí volver a ver en mi vida.

Como te conté en entradas anteriores y como también sé que TÚ serias incapaz de juzgar mi poco asertivo sueño de ser psicóloga, alegando sobre mi falta de ética al ya no compartir mis creencias sobre ser optimista en todo momento, ya sabes, chorradas inútiles de tíos pasivos, pero para tu descanso eterno te vuelvo a confirmar que aborte la misión.

Se termino.

Fin.

Se acabo.

Game over.

YO NO SOY PSICÓLOGA.

O por lo menos no más haya de un simple papelito que creo que sigue arrumbado en algún lugar del armario.

Aclarado el punto, déjame decirte que me encontraba trabajando como una jodida empleada de un centro comercial, no diré el nombre para no hacer publicidad a esa maldita caverna. El punto es que a mí me tocaba acomodar y etiquetar todos los productos que llegaban y colocarlos en su almacén correspondiente. Así que allí me encontraba yo, ordenando unas cajas de leche en uno de los refrigeradores que hay.

Ya te imaginarás. Clasificar. Etiquetar. Acomodar. Pura diversión.

El punto es que noté que una sensación extraña de ser observada y por más que intentaba ver disimuladamente quien era él o la culpable, nada más no daba con esa mirada penetrante, así que seguí haciendo mi trabajo. Cuando ya había acabado con mi labor y estaba dispuesta a jugar Plantas vs Zombie en el área de paquetería, fue cuando choque estrepitosamente con el bulto que representa el cuerpo de otro ser.

-"L-lo siento, estaba distraída y no me he fijado"

Dijo aquella chica con evidente nerviosismo.

Habíamos chocado un poco brusco y hubiera tenido como resultado que ella terminara en el suelo, cosa que hubiera deseado desde lo más profundo de mi carcomida alma, pero la muy infeliz se aferró a mí cuerpo como si de una serpiente se tratara e hizo que de mis pulcras manos resbalara mi celular y cayera en pedazo.

-"d-deja te ayudo"

Dijo con un evidente nerviosismo.

Yo no había dicho nada y con un tick en mi ojo izquierdo solo me había limitado a recoger los pedazos de lo que minutos antes había llamado mi celular.

Esa porquería ya no servía.

Maldita adicción, la culpo por hacerme pensar que ya nada puede empeorar. Imagínate teniéndole tanto estima y aprecio a un aparatejo de segunda mano ¡Qué vergüenza!

-"L-lo siento de verdad"

Lo más tranquila que pude dirigí mi mirada a la culpable y pude ver que en verdad estaba arrepentida del hecho, fue así que se fue mi entusiasmo por mentarle la madre y mandarla a la chingada.

-"si tú lo dices"

Dije frunciendo más el ceño mientras evaluaba los pedazos del celular. No había nada más que hacer con él, estaba segura que ese pedazo que salió volando era la causa principal del porqué no prendía. Aceptando más la realidad me dispuse hora sí a retirarme.

-"mira estoy muy apenada por esto..."

Dijo obligándome a permanecer en el lugar.

-"sí, yo también"

-"¿te lo puedo compensar con algo?"

Interesante... El celular lo compre en el mercado negro, gaste como una quinta parte de su valor original así que pude haberle sacado uno parecido, después de todo ella rompió el aparatejo.

-"déjalo así, tengo uno viejo en casa"

¡Me lleva la fregada! ¿Por qué no se lo cobré? Cierto, me miraba con ojitos de perros sarnoso abandonado en la autopista.

-"oye, disculpa que te lo diga, pero me recuerdas mucho a una amiga"

Fue en ese punto que empecé a tomar nota de su aspecto y buscar en los rincones de mi memoria, si había visto esa larga cabellera castaña o esos iris ridículamente escarlatas o esa figura tremendamente envidiable. La observé atentamente de píes a cabeza reparando en su sonrojo que empezaba a crecer y fue ahí donde me cayó el veinte.

-"Ara... Tú eres, eres Natsuki Kuga ¿verdad?"

¡Por dios! ¡Porque nunca me tragas tierra!

-"¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy Shizuru, Fujino Shizuru"

Imagínate, me había mudado a Tokio después de concluir la universidad solo por la simple y sencilla razón de que es una ciudad grande ¡Es un maldito lugar grande! ¡Se supone que está lleno de tanto parásito de dos patas que sería imposible encontrarme alguien conocido! Y ahora resulta que la vida me responde con un: 'uh, te la Creíste... Pobre ilusa'

Al principio no la reconocí porqué me había olvidado su existencia.

A ella la conocí en la preparatoria y recuerdo que la auto-proclamé como mi mejor amiga, claro está, hasta que decidí mandar todo al carajo y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

-"soy de Fuuka, estudiamos allí"

¡Oh, claro que lo recuerdo! Ella era la chica más marginada del salón.

Lo que sucede es que en aquellos ayeres Shizuru no gozaba con la belleza que cuanta ahora. Sí, era de Kyoto, sí, era amable, y sí, era inteligente... Pero usaba lentes de de fondo de botella, vestía cual religiosa cuarentona, le sobraban varios kilitos extras y por alguna extraña razón era excluida por todos los pubertos de mi generación, y nunca faltaba algún pendejo que se atreviera a burlarse de absolutamente todo lo que hacia. Era un círculo enfermizo. Mientras Shizuru intentaba ser más agradable, más mofa le hacían por su acento.

En aquella época yo también ignoraba la presencia de Shizuru, pero no era porque fuera igual de inmadura que los demás, sino que mi mente se encontraba absorta entre los constantes problemas de Tomoe vs Los Kuga.

El punto viene siendo que en una ocasión dos tipas la invitaron a una fiesta que había organizado un sujeto de grados más alto. Fujino ilusionada les rogó a sus padres poder ir y ellos aceptaron muy a regañadientes. ¿Todo para qué? Pues para que la embriagaran con la botella del Sake más barato que encontraron, la desnudaran y vistieran con prendas que ni la más piruja de la escuela se atrevería a usar, finalizando con un corte ridículo de su antes larga cabellera.

Yo iba llegando a la dichosa fiesta cuando veo el espectáculo montado por aquellos trogloditas. No era gracioso. Para varios no lo era. Muchos de los presentes se ofendieron de lo que le hacían a Shizuru, pero nadie fue lo bastante sensato para impedirlo, solo se quedaron como espectadores. Solo como miembro ofendidos del publico y nada más.

En resumen, esa noche yo inicié un baño de sangre.

No es como si fuera sido la única en pelear por defender a Fujino. No es como si realmente supiera pelear. No es como si realmente peleará por la integridad de la pobre castaña, bueno, tal vez no al 100%.

En realidad esa noche me encontraba verdaderamente encabronada por algo que no logro recordar por el momento, y lo único que hice fue saltar sobre la primera tipa que se encontraba cerca de Fujino y que reía escandalosamente, no sabía si era culpable o no, pero por instinto mi cuerpo necesitaba descargar esa energía llena de odio que guardaba en mi ser, y fue a esa chica que se me antojó para romperle la cara. Debo confesar que no lo logré porqué la susodicha resultó ser parte del equipo de defensa personal del colegio. Y aunque yo salí más madreada, eso se sintió increíblemente genial.

En aquella pelea donde todos gritaban extasiados y hacían sus apuestas sobre mi magullado cuerpo, alguien se atrevió a defenderme, y luego atrás persona se sumó, y luego otra, y otra, y otra, y luego todos peleaban contra todos hasta que decidimos escapar porque la policía ya había llegado. Yo escapé junto con una menos ebria Shizuru, misma que ya más consciente se atrevió a llevarme a las puertas de su casa para poner la cara frente a sus padres. No recuerdo tanto el interrogatorio, pero lo que sí recuerdo es que esa noche yo terminé limpiando sus lágrimas y ella mis heridas mientras escuchábamos como yo me atrevía a jurarle mi amistad eterna.

¡Dios, me avergüenzo tanto de mi yo ridículo del pasado! Si pudiera le metería un balazo entre ceja y ceja para que mantuviera la bocaza cerrada y no hiciera promesas a lo estúpido.

-"¡No puedo creer que seas tú!"

Dijo.

-"sí... yo tampoco"

-"Natsuki, me alegra verte...todo, todo este tiempo pensé que... que algo te había pasado"

Ella decía mientras yo rogaba porque no llorará. Internamente oraba porque no se soltara a llorar como Magdalena. Porque lo que más recuerdo de Shizuru es que era una chilletas de primera, demasiado sentimental para su propio bien.

-"mírate... Eres tú"

Decía mientras empezaba a ver como sus ojos se enrojecían poco a poco.

-"no vas a llorar ¿verdad?"

Le cuestione con una profunda incomodidad.

-"Es que... Estás... Viva"

Gimotea.

-"¡Claro que estoy viva! ¿Qué esperabas?"

-"es que me da... Sentimiento verte"

Y ese fue el jodido momento que se le ocurrió soltarse a llorar. Ahí la podías ver, enfrente de mí tallandose los ojos con las manos para intentar contener las lágrimas.

Verla berreando me hace preguntarme ¿por qué tanto drama?

Querido diario, déjame decirte que personas como yo, de ésas que han decidido dejar la esperanza de lado y que han perdido la expectativa en todo lo que se refiere seguir viviendo, todavía podemos sentir de vez en cuando algunos brotes tremendos de vergüenza e incomodidad.

-"¡Ya llegue!"

Oh, lo siento querido diario, acaba de regresar Shizuru y no se me apetece darle explicaciones a una desconocida sobre que tanto hago contigo. En fin, luego te cuento el chisme completo.

-"Ara... parece que ya ha dejado de sangrar la herida, he traído alcohol"

-"dijiste que solo irías por pastillas"

-"sí, pero hay que desinfectar la herida"

¡Pinche vida, vales verga!


	6. Chapter 6

**Entrada VI**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Tómalo con calma, los personajes no son míos **.**

 **...**

 **Entrada VI.**

 **...**

Querido diario:

En situaciones de problemas dicen que siempre hay que mantener la cabeza en frío. En esos momentos ser una persona calculadora quedaría bien para afrontar conflictos ya que muy seguramente ponga en algún lado las emociones y vea al suceso con algo más de objetividad.

Así que sí, lo que he estado haciendo toda la noche es mantener la cabeza fría. Sé que eso no quiere decir que literalmente tenga que hacerlo, pero estando recostada boca abajo en el helado suelo de mi habitación... definitivamente es una de las cosas que me ayudan a liberar las preocupaciones del día.

Aún en contra de lo que pudieras pensar de mí por lo que te he contado o de las conclusiones que hayas hecho sobre mi persona, puedo decirte que generalmente no me considero una persona triste o deprimida. No, claro que no. Disfruto mucho del estilo de vida que tengo. A comparación de otras personas, yo disfruto de mi soledad. Caminar en la noche, escuchar música, leer un buen libro, ver alguna película romántica, todo eso me gusta, pisar las hojas secas de los árboles, dibujar, ver el cielo estrellado, cantar, todo eso me gusta y lo he hecho muy bien sola. Pero definitivamente hoy siento algo de tristeza. Tal vez tristeza no es la palabra correcta, pero es la única que se me viene a la mente.

Cierto, todavía no te cuento a detalle los acontecimientos que me llevaron a esté punto.

¿Por dónde empiezo? Oh, sí. Resulta que cuando encontré a Shizuru en el centro comercial, ella parecía un poco afectada por la sorpresa de verme. Parecía tan emocionada que se le inundaron los ojos de una que otra lágrima y a pesar que quería aguantar el llanto, no lo logró bien.

Así que allí estaba yo, plantada sobre el suelo de hormigón del centro comercial, escuchando el llanto dramático de Shizuru Fujino, mientras veía como todas las personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor se nos quedaban viendo, en especial a mí, como si yo fuera la culpable. Señalándome, mirándome, negando con la cabeza, cuchicheando en mis narices. Era el colmo, ven a una persona atractiva llorar e inmediatamente culpan al primer desgraciado que encuentran cerca. En esté caso la desgraciada era yo. No sabía si Shizuru lloraba de verdad, no tendría porque hacerlo, pero su actuación era increíblemente realista. Le daría un Oscar si pudiera.

-"Shizuru, podrías parar, las personas van a pensar que te estoy..."

-"Disculpa, es que... no lo puedo evitar"

Decía mientras se tallaba los ojos, cosa que hacia más evidente su estado. En verdad me estaba incomodando por lo que dí algunos pasos lejos de ella. En ese momento quería dar media vuelta e irme caminando a otro lugar mientras intentaba borrar lo acontecido de mi memoria, por alguna razón no lo hice, pero tampoco me puse a consolar a la pobre alma acongojada. Se supone que esos casos por lo menos le das una que otra palmadita en la espalda como muestra de apoyo al susodicho, pero obviamente no lo iba a hacer, apenas y quería acercarme. No me preguntes porque, simplemente era algo que mi cuerpo no deseaba.

-"¡Natsuki, se puede saber ¿qué le has hecho a la señorita?!"

Escuche una voz aguardentosa que interrumpía el momento Kodak. Dicha voz le pertenecía al ojete de mi jefe. Imagínate, un hombre cincuentón de estatura baja, rondando entre la obesidad y la obesidad mórbida, bigotillo disparejo y de frente amplia debido a su calvicie prominente. Ése, ese era el sujeto que venia a cuestionarme con esa actitud que ya le conozco.

Resulta que aquella bestia en más de una ocasión me ha invitado a salir por 'asuntos' de trabajo, motivo por el cual me he visto en la necesidad de mantenerme lo más alejada posible del troglodita y cada que se me presenta la oportunidad mandarlo a la chingada con todo el respeto posible, razón por la cual tiene un ligero corajillo atravesado hacia mi humilde persona.

-"¡¿Qué!? Yo no he hecho nada"

Me defendí un poco ofuscada, no tanto con el sujeto, sino por las miradas acusatorias de todo los que nos veían.

-"cuidadito por como me hablas, Kuga..."

Gruño el tipo, mirándome desafiante.

-"...no sé te olvidé, que soy tu jefe"

Finalizó lanzando una sonrisilla de lo más pretenciosa que le haya visto, mientras relamia de forma asquerosa su bigote.

-"Ara, ara. Señor... Usted está equivocado con mi Natsuki. Ella no me ha hecho nada"

Trató de dialogar Fujino con el orangután llamándome como en antaño lo hacia mientras tomaba mi mano muy delicadamente para sorpresa mía, que muy a mi pesar tuve que contener las ganas de arrebatarme de su contacto. Sólo la miraba seguramente con cara de estúpida por lo atrevido de su acción y ella sintiendo el peso de mi mirada me sonrío tan radiante la muy canija. Lo debo de admitir, su sonrisa fue tan brillante que un calor se propagó por todo mi cuerpo y en especial en todo mi rostro. En pocas palabras su sonrisilla boba me provoco un sonrojo, sonrojo que notó el imbécil de mi jefe porque empezó a desviar la mirada entre Shizuru, nuestras mano y yo.

-"¡oh! Así que por eso te negaba a salir conmigo"

-"¡¿Qué?!"

Cuestione confundida porque no entendí a que venía su melodramático reclamo, ni que fuera mi amante para que yo le rindiera cuentas del porque mi negativa a salir con él. Era mucho más que evidente que no era mi tipo, ni siquiera sé si yo tengo algún tipo, pero si lo tuviera, definitivamente no sería él. ¡Dios, tiene la misma edad de mi abuelo cuando murió!

-"Sí eres una asquerosa lesbiana ¿por qué me estuviste ilusionando?"

Créeme querido diario, eso realmente sonó mucho más dramático de lo que te puedas imaginar. De pronto tenía la sensación de estar dentro de esos culebrones que miraba Saeko.

El marido. La mujer. La amante.

El tipo estaba sumamente dolido con su descubrimiento. En un segundo veía como rechinaba los dientes, empuñaba las manos y me daba una mirada cargada con el más puro odio. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El sujeto decía a los cuatro vientos que YO era la que le estaba tirando el calzón, sin dejar de lado el que me haya llamado LESBIANA en frente de nuestro querido y patético público. En lo que procesaba la recién información con la boca desencajada por la ocurrencia del imbécil, siento como mi mano fue apretada e inmediatamente soltada. Al dirigir la mirada a Fujino, la pude ver un tanto cohibida y de igual forma incomoda.

-"...pasa a firmar tu renuncia"

Dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

-"¡pero qué demonios!..."

Dije siguiéndolo hasta su pequeña oficina.

-"...Yo no he hecho nada. ¡Nunca he andado tras de usted!"

-"¡basta Kuga!"

-"¡Qué demonios acaba de decir! ¡No soy lesbiana y definitivamente a usted no lo soporto ni a diez metros de distancia!"

Querido diario, cuando quieres mantener tu empleo es mejor mantener la cabeza fría. Siempre es bueno pensar en las palabras correctas para salir bien parada, mucho más cuando te ves involucrada en líos de faldas con una conocida y con tu supuesto jefe.

Así que mi tropiezo emocional me hizo decir que no soportaba a mi jefe... Y no sólo eso, sino que en el calor de la discusión me hizo sacar todo de mi ronco pecho y empecé a informarle lo repulsivo que me resultaba.

No, no fue una buena idea.

-"¿sabes qué Natsuki? Es suficiente, no tolerare ninguna insubordinación más. Estás despedida"

Con mirada desafiante dijo.

Obviamente menciono que no permitiría mi altanería o mi dudosa moral o mi pésimo trató a los clientes o mi actitud desafiante o mi bajo desempeño en el trabajo o mi bla bla bla.

Todo eso me lo recitó en la cara como si fuera cierto.

Así que eso fue todo. No supe exactamente que paso. Sólo sé que me hicieron firmar mi carta de renuncia, me dieron mi pago correspondiente y me aventaron a la calle sin una carta de recomendación. ¡Problemas de pobres!

No recuerdo muy bien como es que Shizuru terminó llevándome a mi casa, ni tampoco él porqué lo permití. Lo que si recuerdo es que por mi cabeza rondaba la imagen de Saeko.

Al llegar a casa Shizuru empezó a hablar de algo a lo que no presté la atención requerida para seguirle el paso y fue ahí el momento exacto que logré que Shizuru se callará.

Lo que sucedió es como si de pronto me despertaran con una cachetada. Lo que sucede es que al llegar a casa fue un certero golpe duro a la realidad.

En ese momento quería destruir todo. Reducir la casa a cenizas. Aniquilar mi existencia de una jodida vez. Quería gritar, pero no pude.

Era tanto mi enojo que estaba segura que no tardaría en soltarme a llorar en cualquier momento sin importar que la culpable de mi desgracia me diera esas miraditas de lastima.

Así que para calmar mi berrinche, lo más maduro que me atreví hacer fue patalear al aire mientras soltaba una que otra maldición. En determinado momento no medí bien la distancia y termine pateando un mueble que al no estar bien sujeto a la pared se movió provocando que mis libro calleran al suelo, a excepción de una enciclopedia de mil y tantas hojas con pasta dura que se me vino directo a la cara. Supongo que son cuestiones del Karma.

-"¿No te duele?"

Preguntó Shizuru cuando pasaba el algodón bañado en alcohol en la pequeña pero sangrante herida que se había hecho en mi frente.

-"realmente no tanto"

-"Ara, recuerdo que la primera vez que le curé las heridas a mi Natsuki, ella no soportaba el alcohol"

Dijo para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-"eso fue cuando tenía dieciséis años Shizuru"

-"y ocho años después vuelves estar herida por mi culpa"

-"no ha sido todo tu culpa... sólo que en ocho años no se me ha quita lo idiota"

-"me empiezo a preguntar si esté será el resultado por encontrarnos"

-"espero que no"

Después de eso no mencionamos nada más. Shizuru me tendió dos pastillas para mitigar el dolor de cabeza del cual me había vuelto víctima, y enseguida se limitó a recoger los algodones ensangrentados. Por mi parte solo me dedique a ver todos los movimientos de Fujino mientras me cuestionaba si había sido buena idea dejar que me trajera a casa. No quería que después ella tocará a mi puerta para pedirme que salga a jugar como si fuéramos amigas. Esa etapa para mí ya estaba muerta. Viéndola podía afirmar que no nos conocíamos, sólo teníamos la breve imagen de un recuerdo ya muy lejano. No eramos ni la sombra de lo que antes fuimos. Por mi parte sentía una especie consuelo al ver a Shizuru. Ella parecía estar en su mejor época, había bajado todos esos kilitos extras que le sobraban, muy seguramente llevaba alguna rutina de ejercicio para tener ese cuerpazo por el cual muchas mujeres mueren por tener, también podía notar que su ahora larga cabellera castaña estaba muy bien cuidada, sobre su rostro estaba retocado con un ligero maquillaje para verse más natural. Todos eso daba un buen rasgo de que posiblemente goza de buena salud y por el estilo de ropa que lleva y el auto de lujo que quedo estacionado afuera de mi casa, podría suponer que la niña vive bien.

Querido diario, debes de saber que cuando encuentras en tu camino a alguien del pasado puede ser duro y un tanto desgarrador. Es como si te dieran un golpe directo en el estomago, un golpe que te hace expulsar todo el aire que contenías. Un golpe que te hace entender todo lo que has perdido en estos ocho años. Ver a Shizuru, me hace verme a mi misma y el desastre en el que me he convertido.

Mientras Shizuru salia de la habitación, por primera vez en muchos años me permití dejar rodar una lágrima, pero no por coraje sino por lastima.


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

 **Entrada VII.**

 **...**

¡Querido Diario!

Han pasado cinco días desde que perdí mi trabajo, han pasado cinco días desde que me convertí en un parásito para la sociedad, y son cinco días en los que me convertí en una nueva muerta de hambre. Es aquí cuando entiendo aquel dicho de: _'nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde'._

Sí, odiaba a mi jefe. Sí, odiaba mi trabajo. Y sí, odiaba el mísero sueldo. Pero demonios, eso era lo único que me daba de tragar y ahora ni eso tengo.

Ese era el consuelo más grande que tenía en mi vida, y es que podía ver por encima del hombro y saber que por lo menos había alguien más jodido que yo, pero ahora resulta que no, porque cuando se tiene 25 años aún no se tiene idea de que tan bajo se puede caer... Así que ten cuidado querido diario de que te entre esos aires de grandeza, porque puede que el próximo en caer seas tú.

También fue hace cinco días en los que vi por última vez a Shizuru. Ella me dio el número de su celular por cualquier cosa y aunque ella prometió venir al día siguiente... no lo hizo. Y como diría Jónsi:

 _-"Se puede encontrar dolor de nuevo, cada vez que descubres lo que ya sabías de antemano"_

En pocas palabras... no es bueno ilusionarse.

Si he de ser sincera, todo ese tiempo estuve con unas ganas tremendas de hablar con ella. De marcarle a su celular para charlar un poco. Y sí, ya sé que desear no es más que otro síntoma de la esperanza, pero es que no lo puedo evitar tan fácilmente. Ella realmente parecía sentirse responsable por mi despido, por lo que antes de partir, ella me prometió una y mil veces que volvería para saber como seguía con el pequeño golpe.

Sí, me emocione, lo admito. Y es que hace tiempo no escuchaba a alguien hacerme una promesa con tanta efusividad mientras me miraba a los ojos. Así que sí, caí redondita, porqué al día siguiente fui al supermercado a comprar cualquier cosa para hacerle algo de comer. Allí en el mercado decidí hacerle un poco de ramen, no era la gran cosa, pero esperaba que lo viera como un gesto de agradecimiento por su preocupación y de paso darle algo caliente para los frío que se sueltan en la noche. ¡Qué patética! De seguro me veía como idiota esperando que llegará con la comida caliente.

Cuando anocheció fue cuando supe que no vendría...

Había pasado la tarde sentada en la mesa de aquella antigua cocina, esperando escuchar que tocarán a mi puerta, pero no sucedió. La comida ya se había enfriado y mi estomago había dejado desde hace algunos minutos atrás de hacer ruido reclamando por algo de alimento. Ya me había aburrido de esperar, así que mejor me decidí por continuar con mi vida, sin prestarle mucha atención a mi precaria desilusión.

Para pasar el mal trago, me decidí a tomar un respiro, por lo que tomé mi abrigo y salí a dar una corta caminata por el lugar. Antes de salir había visto por el reloj de pared que eran las once de la noche, razón suficiente para seguir mi camino hacia el parque Ares debido a que a estás horas ya no habría tantas personas. La noche era fría, las calles solo eran ligeramente iluminadas por las lámpara y los faros de alguno que otro coche que pasaba por el lugar, mientras caminaba la poca luz me daba la ilusión de que los árboles de sakura se alzaban tan alto como rascacielos.

Me encontraba preocupada. No dejaba de pensar en Saeko y sabía que mi despido sólo me anunciaba dolores de cabeza para buscar un nuevo empleo que se acople a mis necesidades. Tendría que nuevamente enviar mi CV por Internet o ir de puerta en puerta para ver que salia. Un verdadero fastidio si me lo preguntas. Un cansado suspiro salio desde lo más profundo dentro de mí mientras me detenía enfrente de una banca y decidía tomar asiento. Allí sentada sentía que el frío calaba mis huesos mientras veía como el cielo era surcado por aviones cada siete o diez minutos, y millares de estrellas brillaban a trillones de años luz lejos de aquí.

Me sentía un poco triste y melancólica. Era una sensación a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando. Sentía un ligero dolor en el pecho y realmente no sé muy bien como explicarlo, pero era una sensación de que tenia algo atorado dentro del pecho. No, más allá del pecho... más allá del corazón... era sentir algo atorado dentro de mi alma que me hace sentir asfixiada. No sé si has tenido esa clase de sensación... pero era tremendamente horrible.

Esté diario debe de ser una perdida de tiempo terrible, eso yo lo sé, a las personas les gusta leer sobre historias de lucha y de amor, con finales felices, pero para ser sincera... no tengo ni idea a donde me llevará seguir con esto. Creo que todos deberíamos de tener la oportunidad de expresar lo que sentimos sin tener el miedo de ser juzgados, sin necesidad de que alguien te diga cobarde.

Hace tiempo en Internet leí las opiniones de las personas de algunos de los libros que más me gustaron. El primero era "Thirteen Reasons Why" de Jay Asher. En resumen la historia trata de que una chica te cuenta las trece razones por las que decidió quitarse la vida. El segundo es "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" por Stephen Chbosk, aquí el narrador le escribe cartas a un amigo que jamás ha conocido, le cuenta sus miedos, sus locuras sus nuevas experiencia. En algunos Blogs, las personas decían que habían sido una historia increíble, pero otros tantos decían que la chica o el chico habían sido llorones, cobarde y demasiado dramáticos; que realmente sus razones para quejarse habían sido tan burdas y que sí se suicidaban o deprimían sólo lo habían hecho como una forma para llamar la atención. Yo sólo podía pensar que las cosas no eran tan así, hay veces en las que juzgamos y criticamos los comportamiento, pensamientos y acciones de las demás personas sin tomar en cuenta él porque de ello. Alguien me dijo que cada cabeza es un mundo y a veces la realidad que nosotros vemos no es la realidad que ven los demás. Y eso es cruel. Puede que le digas a alguien que lo que dice es patético y que deje de estar de marica, pero a lo mejor no sabes cuantas veces se lo han dicho, a lo mejor no tienes ni idea de cuanto se ha esforzado esa persona en decirte como se siente... y tú solamente le dijiste que dejará de ser marica.

Cuando pienso en ello me pregunto... ¿Qué pude haber hecho para matar a Tomoe? ¿Qué es lo que hice o deje de hacer? No dejo de pensar en ello.

Estaba ahí sentada en mis reflexiones cuando un pequeño perro se acercó al lugar donde yo descansaba. El animal se notaba que era un perro callejero cualquiera, con su pelaje de por si negro, era sucio y francamente no olía a rosas. El pobre se miraba tan flaco y muy seguramente no lo estaba pasando tan bien con este frío debido a que no paraba de temblar. El perro se acerco con cautela y al ver que yo no hacia ningún movimiento peligroso, se posicionó entre mis pies, ahí definitivamente sentí como buscaba obtener un poco de calor. Permanecí en el lugar más tiempo de lo que hubiera querido, sólo para que el sacó de pulgas se calentara, pero de seguir un rato más, seguramente pillaría una gripe o algo por el estilo.

Me levante tranquilamente dejando atrás a mi compañía que ahora dormitaba en mis píes y como pude me retiraba para volver por mi camino. Faltaban tres cuadras para llegar a mi casa cuando escucho un ruido tras mis espaldas, inmediatamente volteo para ver sí no se trataba de algún pervertido.

-"¿que demonios haces aquí?"

Muy inteligente le cuestione al pulgoso ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me respondiera? Me sentí estúpida por hablarle al animal.

Tratando de ignorarle seguí con mi camino, pero cada de volteaba veía al perro seguirme mientras me daba de esas miraditas manipuladoras para que no lo saque a patadas. Cuando llegué a mi casa inmediatamente me metí y cerré la puerta para que no se le ocurriera al animal entrar y cuando me asomé por la ventana observe que el maldito animal se había sentado mirando hacía la puerta mientras lloriqueaba y rasguñaba la puerta pidiendo entrar.

Lo admito querido diario, fui débil, esa patética carita hizo que lo dejara pasar a mi territorio y aunque no fuera lo más saludable le extendí un plato desechable con un poco de ramen, supongo que mi adicción a la esperanza se niega a morir.

Antes de irme a dormir lo vi hecho bolita en un rincón de mi habitación y... ¿Sabes qué? Al verlo recordé mi pequeña fantasía de tener un Duran, me pregunto sí al cachorro le gustará ese nombre.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

 **Entrada VIII**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes no son míos.

 **...**

 **Entrada VIII**

 **...**

Querido diario.

¿Te ha pasado que un día de la nada despiertas embriagado de una sensación de paz? Tal vez decir que es paz resulta un poco excesivo, pero por tu alrededor recorre un ambiente de genuina tranquilidad. No sé si me explico, pero se siente como cuando de pronto te miras al espejo y resulta que el individuo que está del otro lado observándote y al que siempre viste como un mutante deformado... Ahora simplemente te parece de lo más atractivo. No sabes que fue lo que ha cambiado porque en realidad no hiciste nada fuera de lo normal. Así que... Así me siento hoy. Hoy de pronto la vida no me resultaba tan tediosa. No sabía exactamente qué sucedía, porque mis problemas seguían estando allí... esperando que despierte de mi ensoñación.

Levantándome de la cama y dejando atrás mis suaves sábanas me dispuse a aprovecha la mañana.

Hace algún rato había enviado algunas solicitudes de empleo por Internet para ver que pegaba y como ya había de tocado de puerta en puerta algunos lugares en donde trabajar, supuse que era buen momento para intentar relajarme, después de todo no podía darme el lujo de salir otra vez debido a que el dinero se me estaba acabando.

Me disponía a ducharme cuando escucho un estornudo de lo mas chistoso dentro de mi casa. Era extraño porque vivo sola y por un momento pensé que era obra de mi imaginación, pero lo volví a oír, mirando por todos lados descubri al culpable... Era la apestosa volar de pelos, mirándome con sus ojitos vidriosos a la distancia.

-"Vaya ¿Sigues aquí?"

El perro sólo movía la cola de un lado a otro sin hacer ningún ruido.

-"vamos..."

Dije mientras abría la puerta para dejarlo salir.

-"...ve con tu familia, deben de estar esperando por tu regreso"

El animal no se movía de su lugar y solo se me quedaba viendo, debe de ser algo estúpido o a lo mejor no tanto, seguramente quiere que le de algo de comer antes de irse. El muy sinvergüenza busca quedarse con mi ultimo plato de comida. ¡Mendigo perro mañoso! Ahora me encontraba en un ligero dilema moral... Comer o no comer. Podría sacarlo a patadas de una buena vez y así me aseguraría de que no se atreviera a regresar, pero resulta que después de ver película como la de Hachiko o la de Marley y yo, algo dentro de ti te recuerda que te pusiste a llorar como magdalena por sus finales, claro, solo estoy dramatizando un poco la situación y no es como si yo fuera llorado... tanto. Además, quién se atrevería a resistirse a esos ojitos y esas orejitas y a ese... No, nada más, en verdad se ve asqueroso y apesta, primero un baño.

Querido diario, esté perro no me agrada. Cuando le dí un baño fue de lo más dramático, no paraba de llorar y gimotear cuando le caía el agua fría, tentada estuve de mandar todo al diablo y dejarlo enjabonado, pero supe que eso sería cruel... hasta para mí, así que como pude lo termine de bañar.

Después de un rato cuando los dos estuvimos más presentables me dispuse a dividir el desayuno mientras silbaba la canción de Dora la exploradora. Fue en ese momento que me cayó el veinte. Hace tiempo que no silbaba... Hace tiempo que no hablaba con alguien... Hace tiempo que no comía con alguien. Definitivamente esto era obra de mi cruel adicción. Maldita sensación de esperanza que invadía mis pensamientos. El problema no era la sensación de esperanza, esto se asemejaba a inyectar sobre alguna de tus tantas venas unos cuantos milílitros de heroína, esto se sentía como un subidon, la cuestión vendría siendo... ¿En que momento caería la cruda moral? Ese pensamiento mermó mi apetito, así que es saco de pulgas gano en está ocasión.

Más tarde me decidí a dar un paseó por el parque, nuevamente. No es como si estuviera buscando una forma de deshacerme del engendro que me seguía a sol y sombra, ni que se me fuera pasado por la cabeza echarme a correr como loca en alguna oportunidad irresistible. Claro que no, no pienses mal de mí, querido diario.

Allí iba caminando bajo un cielo aborregado, siendo iluminada con el sol que se difuminaba a la distancia entre las nubes y el viento soplando desde el norte atrayendo el pronóstico del invierno.

Como siempre me dispuse a sentarme en la misma banca de siempre. Está banca definitivamente ya la había marcado como mía, después de todo, siempre dejo mis ponpochas reposar sobre su fina y fría superficie.

-"bien amigo, ya te puedes ir. Eres libre"

Le dije al perro, pero él solamente ladeó la cabeza y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras.

-"has lo que quieras"

Después de un rato pareció que entendió porque lo vi partir junto a unos niños que jugaban con sus bicicletas.

Superando un poco la perdida, saque mis auriculares y conectandolo a un viejo reproductor de mp3, me dispuse a escuchar un poco de música. Como ya me es costumbre, del bolsillo de mi chaqueta saque una cajetilla de cigarro, deslice uno con dos de mis dedos y lo lleve delicadamente a mis labios. Allí estaba, nuevamente con una de mis tantas mañas. Tenia un cigarrillo sin prender entre mis labios, sintiendo el sabor amargo que realmente no disfrutaba.

Recuerdo que mi primer cigarro lo obtuve a los siete un ocho años, realmente no me fue difícil de conseguir porque en casa había decena de ellos, simplemente me esforcé por sacarle uno a papá sin que se diera cuenta. Era uno de mis primeros tantos actos de rebeldía y solo quería saber porque mi padre disfrutaba tener una bocanada de ése humo por las mañanas y en las tardes y en las noches y antes de alguna comida o después de ella. En fin, el chiste que como pude lo prendí e inmediatamente inhale de él. Fue una de las cosas más asquerosas que había probado. El sabor fue amargamente repulsivo y por más que buscaba alguna explicación del porqué Jónsi disfrutaba de ello, nada más no la hayaba. Esté acto lo repetí dos o tres veces más hasta que fue el mismísimo Jónsi que me cacho en mi acto infraganti de robarle su delgado y apreciado cilindro. Obviamente me dio una regañada épica, no recuerdo bien si fue con golpe o sin golpe incluido, pero lo que cabe destacar es que mi padre me tiro una y otra vez la frase: "Eso no se hace... Eso no se hace" mientras me sarandeaba de un lado a otro. Él sólo me regañaba por mi mal comportamiento, pero en su momento no entendía si era porque le había robado o por la sencilla razón de que no era bueno que una niña de mi edad empezará con esos vicios, de igual forma a Jónsi le costaba aclarar el punto en ese tipo de situaciones.

Después de ello jamás volví a acercarme a una de las cajetillas de mi padre... Claro está, hasta que entre en la etapa más ridícula de la vida. La adolescencia. Una cosa llevo a la otra pero cuando me di cuenta tenia entre mis manos un baso de alguna bebida alcohólica, por cierto de la más barata, y en mis labios exhalaba el humo del apestoso cigarrillo. Ir de fiesta en fiesta era una forma de perder el tiempo para no llegar temprano a casa, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que quedarte en un rincón sentada, alejada del bullicio de las personas mientras degustas del horrendo sabor de tus nuevos vicios en compañía de alguna que otra persona. Para mí eso funcionaba, tampoco me esforcé por buscar otra distracción, simplemente está llegó y fue fácil abrazarla.

Pero como nada es eterno, nuevamente llegó alguien a reprimir mis actividades autodestructivas. Sí, hablo de Shizuru Fujino. La chica de castaña cabellera y de mirada escarlata, entró en acción.

La primera vez que se me ocurrió llevarme un cigarrillo a la boca frente a la castaña, fue la primera vez que Shizuru lanzó una mirada digna de una película de terror, pero de las buenas. Tenía la misma expresión de Linda Blair, interpretando a Regan MacNeil, la niña poseída en la película el exorcista.

-"¡¿Qué haces?!"

Expresó mientras me arrebataba el cigarro con fuerza, más de lo que le hubiera gustado, quiero creer.

-"¡oye!"

Obviamente le iba a reclamar su atrevimiento, pero al ver su rostro mi valentía se fue al diablo. No entendí porque aquella chica no miraba de esa forma a todos los que osaron burlarse de ella. Estoy segura que por lo menos hubiera hecho orinarse del miedo a uno que otro. Y cuando me dijo:

-"Eso no se hace"

Sentí una especie de dajavú. Inmediatamente levante una ceja y me cruce de brazos ante lo patético que me sonó.

-"es malo para tu salud... Te puede dar cáncer"

Explicó un poco más calmada al ver mi actitud, tanteando un poco el terreno.

-"¿y eso qué?"

Pregunté con indiferencia.

-"que puedes morir"

Dijo aún más bajo.

-"¿y eso qué?"

Volví a cuestionar.

-"que no quiero que me dejes sola"

Desviando la mirada respondió y dejando mi actitud huraña volví a preguntar.

-"¿y eso qué?"

-"no podría vivir sin ti"

No recuerdo más, solo sé que una sensación cálida invadió mi cuerpo. Obviamente sus palabras fueron una promesa entre líneas de permanecer juntas. Eso no se cumplió, ni aunque yo no hubiera mandado todo al carajo, eso no se cumpliría. Es sólo debido a que las cosas cambian. Los amigos se van. Y la vida no se detiene por nadie.

A lo lejos vi que regresaba el perro. Definitivamente había perdido mi oportunidad de escapar lejos del él, por lo que mejor guarde el cigarrillo sin encender en su caja.

-"has vuelto perro mañoso"

Le dije al ver que traía entre sus dientes una pelota sacada de no sé donde. El como respuesta me hizo entrega del objeto y por instinto aventé la pelota lejos.

-"ve por ella, Duranh"

Por inercia fue en busca de su nuevo juguete trayéndome de vuelta la pequeña pelota. Supuse que si no se iba a ir de mi lado por lo menos me daría el lujo de ponerle un nombre.

-"vamos Duranh"

Seguí con este juego en repetidas ocasiones, a Duranh parecía divertile y en lo personal a mí no me fastidiaba.

Era una buena tarde. No me había aburrido en lo absoluto, corría con la pelota de Duranh de un lado a otro mientras el me seguía. Al final resultó ser una buena compañía y aunque no él entendía que ese sería su nuevo nombre, estaba segura que con el tiempo le gustaría.

Estaba cansada de correr, ya habían pasado algunas horas y al parecer el saco de pulgas también se encontraba fatigado pero fielmente se decidió en seguirme a la misma banca de antes.

Como acto reflejo saque nuevamente la cajetilla y deslice un cigarrillo hacía mis labios. Inmediatamente sentí un escalofrío por todo mi ser no supe porqué hasta que vi a Duranh ponerse de pié y por primera vez de nuestra corta relación lo escuche ladrar. Al dirigir mi mirada a la dirección donde ladraba el plumero con patas, la vi allí parada... Era Shizuru.

Con ropa más casual veía a Shizuru acercarse a mi humilde persona. Ella siempre me pareció hermosa aún como su forma de vestir de antaño, sabía que ella era la más hermosa de la escuela.

Era ya tarde, alrededor de las siete. El cielo empezaba a tornarse un poco oscuro y las lámparas empezaban iluminar el lugar. Yo tenia un cigarrillo en la boca mientras le hacia una señal a Duranh para que dejara de ladrarle a Shizuru. Estaba algo oscuro pero no tanto, estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para vernos. Ella arrugó la nariz como si alguien se fuera tirado un pedo y recordé que ella odiaba verme fumar. Estuve apunto de tirarme a reír en su cara, pero me supe aguantar.

-"¿Shizuru?"

Me atreví a romper el silencio.

-"¿qué haces aquí?"

Cuestione mientras volvía a guardar el objeto odiado por la castaña. Sabía que a estas alturas no se atrevería a señalar ninguna inconformidad de mi comportamiento, pero debería de ser un poco considerada con la recién llegada.

-"he estado buscándote"

Dijo cuando Duranh estuvo más tranquilo y se sentó a mi lado.

-"¿enserio?"

Respondí sin interés jugando con el perro. Supongo que ella se dio cuenta porqué me empezó a mirar profundamente.

-"sé que te prometí volver, pero..."

-"no te preocupes"

-"lo que sucedió fue... "

-"tranquila Shizuru, nadie te está preguntando nada"

Y aunque mi intención fue restarle importancia a su promesa, ella simplemente parecía más incomoda.

-"realmente quisiera disculparme"

-"bien, estás perdonada"

Supe que no le agradó mucho él que no le diera importancia a sus disculpas cuando suspiro con cansancio, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Tampoco le iba hacer un drama por dejarme plantada.

-"¿vienes del trabajo?"

Volví romper el silencio ya que ella parecía más concentrada mientras abrazaba aquella bolsa de papel que acomodó sobre su regazo.

-"oh... Sí, bueno... no realmente"

-"claro"

Respondí no muy convencida.

-"bueno, hoy me tocó descansar, pero tenia que entregar unos documentos con mi jefa. Después fui a comprar unas cosas y fui a buscarte, pero no te encontre"

-"¿llevas mucho tiempo buscándome?"

Pregunte con un poco de más naturalidad, ya prestando un poco más de atención a su persona.

-"no... n-no mucho"

Pero definitivamente ella empezó a trabarse al hablar ¿qué le pasaba a esta chica? Pensaba hasta que...

-"Shizuru ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes buscándome?"

-"A-ara, no es como... como si te hubiera estado buscando..."

No puede ser posible.

-"...s-sólo me quedé un rato es-esperandote fuera de... fuera de tu casa"

-"¿cuánto tiempo?"

"no fue mucho realmente"

-"¿cuánto?"

-"sólo unas horas"

-"Shizuru"

-"tres horas"

Respondió finalmente. Yo me quedé muda ¿Quién demonios espera tanto a alguien?

-"¿tu carro?"

Le pregunté.

-"Ara, no traje hoy, parecía un buen día para caminar"

Shizuru realmente estaba safada ¿por qué simplemente no se fue a su casa?

-"¿cómo me encontraste aquí?"

-"eso fue fácil, uno de tus vecinos me dijo que sueles venir aquí"

Dice sonriendo.

-"ya veo"

No sé porqué, pero me le quede viendo un prolongado rato para entender porque esperaba por mí. Ella al percatarse de mi acto me devolvió la mirada, pero sus ojos parecían brillar, su sonrisa parecía brillar, ella parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna.

-"¿te duele?"

Me cuestiona en voz baja mientras acaricia alrededor del golpe que me había hecho.

-"s-sólo si lo toco"

Lo admito querido diario. No podía bajarle la mirada a Shizuru. Ella simplemente se acercó más a mí para obtener un poco más de calor, supongo, mientras empezó hablar y hablar y hablar. Me fue difícil seguirle la conversación, debido a que parecía tan entusiasmada al hablar conmigo. Estar así fue ir como si volviéramos a nuestros años escoleres. Cuando eramos amigas. Cuando creíamos conocernos.

Más tarde ella alegremente dice:

-"¡Mira Natsuki, una mariposa!"

Mientras señala al insecto que vuela tranquilamente a nuestro alrededor.

-"pide un deseo"

Me dice.

-"¿por qué?"

-"tú sólo pídelo"

Me dice emocionada mientras inconscientemente se aferra a mi mano.

-"¿ya pediste un deseo?"

Vuelve a preguntar.

-"Shizuru, uno no pide deseos a las mariposas"

-"Tú sólo hazlo"

-"¿tú ya pediste uno?"

-"Sí"

-"Pues no se hará realidad"

Conteste tajante.

-"pues ya se está haciendo"

Apretando mi mano despegó la mirada de la mariposa y me sonrío... Sí, Shizuru brillaba.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Entrada IX**

 **...**

Querido diario.

Es hora de que hagamos un pequeño ejercicio. No te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo, como diría Bob esponja: 'sólo tienes que usar el poder de tu imaginación.'

Muy bien, ahora imagina que la persona que esta frente a espejo eres tú. Imagina que te llamas Natsuki Kuga. Ahora echemos un vistazo al espejo con mucho más detenimiento. Mírate la cara con atención. Mira tus ojos, tu nariz, tus labios, tu piel. ¿Qué es lo que vez? ¿La mirada verde de papá? ¿El cabello de un extraño negro de mamá? Presta mucha atención y no dejes que tu mente divague porque a Shizuru se le ocurrió quedarse a dormir en tu casa hoy. Ella está durmiendo en tu habitación y es probable que si te ve despierta a estas horas te pregunté:

 _-"Ara, parece que Natsuki no puede dormir"_

Y seguramente a las dos se les haga como un extraño dejavú, en la que tu silencio la invitaría a decir:

 _-"ven..."_

Mientras extiende su mano hacia ti para que se la tomes.

 _-"... vamos a la cama"_

Concluyendo en aquel tono sugerente que ya bien le conoces y de seguro te provocaría un sonrojo innecesario para ti, pero divertido para ella. Y aunque sería un acto muy lindo de su parte, sabes que internamente se estará haciendo un mar de preguntas y si las externa seria incomodo de tú parte volver a ignorar sus dudas.

Así que se muy cuidadosa de no hacer mucho ruido.

Ahora necesitas recordar, recuerdas lo que te preguntó tu psiquiatra cuando lo fuiste a ver la primera vez, la segunda, la tercer. ¿Lo recuerdas? No te preocupes, no eran preguntas muy difíciles, ahora lo puedes volver a contestar sin ningún problema. ¿Lo quieres intentar? Excelente.

 _¿Cómo te llama? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué hora es? ¿En qué estación estamos?_

Lo sabes ¿verdad? No ha sido tan difícil o por lo menos no tendría que serlo.

Ahora finge que eres una chica de 21 años que quería a su padre con locura. Que eres una chica que en este momento necesita a su hermana más que nunca. Que contaba con que su madre siempre estaría presente. Que no sabe como terminara todo y que junto a tu hermano se preguntan que harán. Ve un poco más atrás en el tiempo ¿Qué te parece cinco años más atrás? Cuando tenias 16 ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Imagina que llegas casi siempre tarde a la primera clase en la preparatoria y que durante el día te parece vivir entre el sueño y la realidad. ¿Recuerda que lo que hacías después de clases? Debes de recordar que siempre vas a casa de Shizuru.

 _-"¿Nat?"_

¿Qué hacías?

 _-"¿Natsuki?"_

Usualmente lo primero que hacían en su cuarto era ir directo a la cama. No lo pensabas ni un segundo.

 _-"¿Natsuki? ¡Shh, sh, sh!"_

Lo primero que hacías era dormir un par de horas y después cuando te despertabas, allí estaba Shizuru, viéndote, mirándote, observándote. Te has despertado porque su voz te ha acorralado.

 _-"tranquila Natsuki... Tranquila, estoy aquí"_

Le escuchasté decir un tanto asustada, seguramente ha vuelto a pasar. Así que te debes de quedar un rato en silencio para averiguar donde te encuentras, hasta que Shizuru te acaricie el rostro y luego tú en medio de tu consternación le sonrías.

 _-"¿Una pesadilla?"_

Ella pregunta a lo que tu debes responder.

 _-"No lo recuerdo"_

Mentirosa. Vamos, no te acobardes. Vamos, mientele nuevamente a los ojos. Niega sus preguntas llenas de preocupación. Recuerda que omitir información es lo mismo que mentir.

Ahora desvías la atención de la conversación y habla de todo lo que se les podría pasar por la cabeza, sin volver al tema inicial. Sigue hablando hasta que sea de noche y sea hora de partir nuevamente a tu casa.

El tiempo pasa y los minutos transcurren y cuando te estás preparando para salir, Shizuru te pregunta:

 _-"¿Sucede algo? ¿En tu casa sucede algo? "_

Tú le respondes mientras te pones tu sudadera.

 _-"¿A qué te refieres?"_

-"sí, ya sabes... Durante el día, Natsuki parece tener mucho sueño y me pregunto si hay algo que no te está permitiendo dormir bien"

Imagina que tus movimientos son lentos después de que ella externa sus dudas. Por el rabillo del ojo ves que ella parece un poco preocupada y te debates internamente si es buena idea decirle lo que sucede.

 _-"No te preocupes, Shiz, supongo que ha de ser por eso de las hormonas y el crecimiento. La otra vez leí que cuando estás en etapa de crecimiento es común que suceda eso"_

Ahora sonríe si es que todavía puedes, sonríe porque le has mentido nuevamente a tu persona importante, a tu mejor amiga, a tu única amiga.

Vamos, no te olvides de acercarte a ella y darle un abrazo, un abrazo que intentas prolongar todo el tiempo que puedas antes de tener que volver a casa. Un abrazo que tu traduces en disculpa por no confiar en ella.

Ahora imagina sigues teniendo 16 años y que son las tres de la mañana y nuevamente te has despertado sobresaltada, asustada y temblando. ¿Recuerdas por qué te despiertas a mitad de la noche de esa forma? ¿Lo recuerdas? Nuevamente ha sucedido hoy, es otra noche más. Tomoe se encuentra nuevamente deprimida. Hace un par de semanas que tu hermana dejo de tomar sus pastillas porqué siente que no le ayudan en nada. Así que hoy como todas las noches anteriores te ha despertado su llanto. Sus cuarto quedan uno a lado del otro, lo que no es tan difícil escucharla.

Ándale, levántate y dirigente a su habitación. ¿La puedes ver? Allí está ella, como todas las noches anteriores se encuentra sobre la cama llorando con los ojos rojos e hinchados y las manos tan fuertemente apretadas que sus nudillos se han vuelto blancos.

Vamos, acércate y siéntate a su lado, ahora sonríe como sonreiría la tonta hermana que piensa que todo va a mejorar. Sonríe y dale unos golpecitos en la mano y en su espalda. Acaricia sus mejillas mientras limpias el desastre de su rostro a causa de las lágrimas. Muy bien, ahora dile que no se preocupe, que en realidad todo va a salir bien. Sigue sonriendo y recógele el pelo para que puedas ver mejor el miedo en su mirada.

¿Lo vas entendiendo? ¿No?

Bueno, ella es tu hermana, tiene 20 años y ha vivido la mayor parte de su adolescencia luchando contra la depresión. Esto no se trata de ti. En está historia tú no eres la mártir, es ella y necesita tu ayuda porqué decidió dejar de tomar sus pastillas cuando su novio la corto.

Con todo esto debes de entender que eso no fue lo peor vas a presenciar en los próximos 9 años. No, claro que no, las cosas no terminan así de fácil, porque tal pareciera que mientras Tomoe más lo intentaba, peor le iba en la vida: hasta que llegó un punto en que nada era lo bastante bueno en su vida real. Llegó un punto en que no se sentía cómoda en ninguna parte. Llegó un punto en que nadie era lo bastante bueno, ella no era lo bastante buena, nadie era lo bastante real. No lo eran los chicos del instituto, ni tampoco las demás chicas. Nada era tan real como sus deseos de muerte. Llegó un punto en que iba al psicólogo de su instituto y le robaba dinero a tu madre del bolso para comprar alcohol.

Ya te podrás imaginas adonde va a parar esto porqué esé será el principal motivo por el que me despierto a mitad de la noche. Ese sera el principal motivo por él que una vez a la semana veo a mi psiquiatra. No puedo dormir y usualmente en las noches me la paso deambulando de un lado a otro dentro de mi casa. No sucede a diario y no sucede siempre, pero hay épocas en las que a media noche me despierta el llanto de Tomoe, me despierta el llanto de Tomoe, pero ella ya no está, por lo menos no viva.

Algunas personas lo llamarían que he escuchado su alma en pena, el fantasma de Tomoe llorar atormentada por los mismos demonios que la atormentaban cuando estaba viva.

Un neurólogo diria que tal vez tenga algún tumorcillo hospedandoce en alguna parte de mi cerebro.

Un psiquiatría simplemente lo llamarían una posible alucinación auditiva, no tan grave para llevarme al borde del delirio esquizofrenico, pero si lo bastante interesante como para decir que el terror nocturno se debe a un acontecimiento traumático de mi vida. Tal vez algún síntoma de estrés postraumático.

Así que no es de extrañar que cada mes el fulano me prescriba algún ansiolítico.

En un principio tomaba algún fármaco del grupo de las Benzodiazepinas, y funcionaron bien... por un tiempo, pero los efectos colaterales incluyen: sedación y somnolencia, disminución de la atención, olvido de hechos recientes o mejor conocido como amnesia, aumento de peso, dolor de cabeza, reacciones alérgicas cutáneas y su mayor problema siempre será el nivel adictivo de la sustancia.

Actualmente tomó Buspirona, los mismos beneficios, pero sin todos los efectos desagradables del otro a excepción del náuseas, mareo y dolor de cabeza.

Así que si ahora me encuentras frente al espejo, es porque se me olvidó tomar la dosis nocturna, y muy seguramente es por eso que desperté aterrada en medio de la noche aún cuando Shizuru se quedo a dormir conmigo.

 **...**


	10. Chapter 10

**...**

 **Entrada X.**

 **...**

Querido diario.

Una de las cosas que me resultan extrañas en la vida, es la amistad, pero no cualquier amistad, sino el tipo de amistad en él que se crea una conexión medio rara. Esa en la que con sólo una mirada pareces leer lo que te intenta decir la otra persona.

Sí, sé que en algún momento mencione que había abandonado todo lazo fraternal que hubiera tenido con cualquier individuo, pero debido a mí posición ahora me es inevitable hablar de ello.

Y ahora que lo pienso, tengo una tendencia de generar un vínculo de camarería con cierto tipo de personas.

Por ejemplo:

Haciendo un recuento de mis amistades, diría que la mayoría se han tratado de hombres. Tenía más afinidad con ellos que con las mujeres, debido a que así no tenía que comportarme con tanta delicadeza ya que de pequeña no sabia medir mi fuerza con las demás personas. Aunque pensándolo bien, intuyo que los niños que con los que me juntaba en ese entonces, puede que ahora sean chicos gay. Ellos no se juntaban con otros niños porque resultaban ser un poco más violentos, y yo no me juntaba con otras niñas porqué mayormente eran más delicadas que yo. Así que mi nivel de violencia infantil no lo era tanto para ellos y así tampoco yo no sentía culpa de descargar esa energía en alguien más débil.

Lo mismo sucedió en la secundaria, preparatoria y universidad. A cada lugar en el que empezaba una nueva etapa de mi vida, siempre había un chico que se acercaba a mí, y me enseñaba un mundo nuevo.

Ejemplos... tengo muchos, pero el más relevante se trata de nada más y nada menos que del príncipe de Garderobe.

Todo comenzó en la prestigiosa universidad de ciencias humanas, Garderobe. El destino me llevó a conocer al tipo más caballeroso que he vist6en mi vida. Él se llama Reito K. Él era el chico más guapo de la escuela o eso decían la gran mayoría de las mujeres. Por alguna razón nos hicimos buenos amigos, cosa que no les agradó a muchas chicas debido a que morían de celos por estar en mi lugar. Con el tiempo el rumor de que eramos novios se empezó a propagar por todos lados y yo, que siempre me ha gustado mantener un perfil bajo y alejada de la multitud, ahora resultaba que era el foco de atención de la universidad.

Empecé a obtener mayor notoriedad, cosa que me desagradaba en cierto grado, y más cuando llegaban otros chicos y me declaraban su amor por medio de cartas, regalos, chocolates discursos o demás cursilerias. No supe si era porqué habían descubierto mi belleza o por el simple hecho de que ellos creían que andaba con el chico más guapo y eso a ellos les sumaría puntos de popularidad. En fin, tantas negativas de mi parte hicieron que me llamarán la princesa de hielo.

Petético... Sí.

Engorroso... También

Vergonzoso... Hasta la fecha.

El chiste que con el tiempo empecé a prestar más atención en mi relación con Reito, y me di cuenta de que en realidad sí parecíamos una linda pareja feliz. Andábamos siempre juntos de la mano, él me abrazaba y yo lo abrazaba, comíamos juntos, nos gustaban las mismas cosa, podíamos hablar ya sea de música, libros, películas, series, política, psicología. Eramos un buen complemento, tanto así que hasta llegó un momento en él que me empecé a cuestionar si no había cierta atracción física entre nosotros, porqué hacíamos todos lo que los novios hacen, todo menos tener sexo, eso claro está. Y sí, lo admito, llegué a tener ciertos sentimientos románticos hacia su persona... hasta el día que sufrió un accidente de tránsito.

En aquella ocasión yo estaba en casa haciendo un ensayo cuando me entra una llamada al celular. Era él. Reito me decía que había sufrido un accidente en carretera. No recuerdo como sucedieron las cosas, pero con toda la adrenalina acumulada en mi cabeza por el susto, lo único que alcance a preguntar, fue por la dirección del hospital. Al llegar allí, resultaba que no estaba tan grave como supuse en un principio. El niño estaba muy consciente, con la pierna rota, pero consciente. El chiste que lo primero que me dijo cuando me vio, fue:

-"Natsuki, te necesito"

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento... hasta que el2se explicó mejor. No fue una declaración de amor como me había imaginado en un principio. No, claro que no, sino que con los ojos llorosos, Reito, me sostenía la mano con tanta firmeza y cariño mientras me pedía ayuda.

Me senté junto a su camilla cuando vímos a la enfermera retirarse de la habitación. Él de mientras tragaba saliva y luchaba contra el dolor mientras el monitor pitaba y por una manguerita le inyectaba morfina gota a gota por su brazo izquierdo

Recuerdo de que justo antes de que Reito perdiera el conocimiento, me suplicó que fuera a su apartamento, donde vivía... que fuera antes de que su madre llegará.

Él quería que fuera al apartamento que había estado rentado porque la casa de sus padres quedaba muy lejos de la universidad.

Él quería que fuera, y que inmediatamente me dirigiera al armario de su habitación.

El armario donde se encontraban todos los juguetes sexuales, revistas, peliculas, consoladores y ropa de cuero, que ocupaba mi amigo.

Reito no quería que su madre encontrara nada de aquello y me hizo prometerle que lo tiraría todo. Así que fui allí, a su pequeña habitación. Al lugar que guardaba el pequeño secreto de Reito. El lugar que guardaba el secreto de mi amigo. El lugar que guardaba el secreto del chico del que me había enamorado.

Sé que suena demasiado dramático darte cuenta que la persona que te gusta resulta ser el chico más gay y más pasivo que hayas visto.. y de hecho lo es. Es como sumergirte en el mar helado de la Antártida, pero, de hecho, aquel secreto resultó revelador para ambos.

Entre los juguetes sexuales y cacharros anales, el principe de Garderobe y yo descubrimos el verdadero significado de la amistad.

En aquella ocasión, la orgullosa madre de Reito, cuidó con tanto amor a su único hijo varón. Reito, me presento como su novia ante su familia, mientras suspiraó de alivio al saber que ya no tenia que fingir conmigo y yo... bueno, yo simplemente me dediqué a aceptar la realidad.

Aunque haya sido doloroso admitirlo en un principio, con el tiempo las cosas volvería a ser como antes. Las personas seguirían diciendo que eramos novios y nosotros seguiríamos apoyándonos.

Y aquí viene lo que me resulta extraño, porqué hay ocasiones en las que por mucho que quieras conservar la amistad con alguien. Tal pareciera que siempre se tiene una fecha en la que todo caduca. Porqué a pesar de que parecía que podemos leer nuestros pensamientos y de hablar de cualquier tontería sin aburrirnos... Siempre en algún momento la amistad expiraba. Ya que estos se acaban por marchar. Se despiden o te despides.

A Reito lo despedí en al aeropuerto mucho antes de que mi padre muriera. Se fue al extranjero huyendo con su rubio novio, el día que sus padres no lo aceptaron y amenazaron con enlistarlo en el ejercito con ayuda de unos conocidos. Así que, antes de que aquello ocurriera... los dos se fueron a vivir su amor lejos del país.

Aún hoy en día seguimos recibiendo llamadas del otro, seguimos sabiendo del otro, pero la distancia no nos permite realmente saber del otro.

Siempre tuve una especie de mayor conexión con mis amigos gay. Nunca he tenido algún amigo travestí o transexual, así que no sé si con ellos seria igual. Sí he tenido amigos heterosexuales, pero no era tan profunda. Casualmente nunca me había topado con una chica lesbiana.

O eso creía.

-"¿Y qué tal va tu nuevo empleo?"

Me preguntó Shizuru, mientras me observaba hacer los últimos preparativos para degustar un poco de té.

-"Bien, bien... Yamada resultó ser alguien muy amable y me ha explicando las cosas con mucha paciencia..."

Por la ventana se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia chocar contra la ventana, por lo que Shizuru creyó que era buena idea preparar un poco de té.

-"En verdad, Shizuru, no tengo como agradecerte tu ayuda"

Le dije.

-"Ara, realmente yo no hice nada. Yamada es un viejo amigo y últimamente estaba necesitando ayuda en el negocio. Necesitaba alguien de confianza y yo sólo le hable de ti"

-"De todas formas, muchas gracias"

-"Mi Natsuki, no tiene nada que agradecer"

Finalizó la castaña mientras llevaba a sus labios la pequeña taza de té caliente.

Resulta que desdé que me volví a encontrar con Shizuru, pareciera que ella intenta pasar más tiempo conmigo. No es que ella no tenga amigos, de hecho, cuenta con varios de ellos, pero por algún motivo ella prefiere gastar su tiempo a mi lado.

Así que cada día a las cinco en punto, Shizuru, cruza la puerta de mi casa con las llaves que le tuve que dar por si no me encuentra.

Aquella chica era muy diferente a la Shizuru que yo conocí. Ésta era más desinhibida y mucho más física, tal parecía que le gustaba mucho tocar a las personas o por lo menos así era conmigo. Es mucho más sociable y siempre busca tener un tema de conversación. Viendola, puedo decir que los papeles se han invertido a lo que éramos en la preparatoria.

-"¡Mhn! Natsuki, esto está delicioso..."

Me dijo entre sorbos de una forma no tan elegante.

-"... vas ha hacer que me enamore de tu té"

-"tampoco seas exagerada, sólo sumergí las bolsitas de té en agua caliente"

-"¿Enserio? Bueno, con eso, yo ya me casaría contigo"

Es extraño, pero desde que me contó que le gustan las mujeres, parece que le tomó el gusto de hacerme insinuaciones de todo tipo. Hay veces que cuando llega despues del trabajo, lo primero que hace es darme una nalgada diciendo.

 _-"¿Qué tienes de comer, mujer?_

Lo dijo cómo si se tratara de mi marido. La primera vez que lo hizo me quede trabada de la sorpresa y coraje. La segunda vez le dije imbécil. Las siguientes hago como que la virgen me habla y mejor la ignoro.

-"No pienso casarme contigo Shizuru, solo por que ahora se te apetece tener criada"

-" Ara, pero si mi Natsuki se vería muy sensual si sólo vistiera un hermoso delantal"

-"Idiota"

Usualmente yo trato de seguirle la broma, pero ella tiene una forma peculiar de hacer que me dé una tremenda vergüenza.

-"¿y cómo te fue a ti?"

Le pregunte.

-"hoy hubo una audición en el auditorio de la avenida principal, pero cuando termine mi audición sólo dijeron que luego se comunicarían conmigo"

Ella trata de parecer divertida, pero aún así se le veía un tanto desanimada cuando dirigió su mirada a la ventana.

Es extraño como nuestros caminos se cruzan con otras personas. Me resulta increíble saber que en una ciudad llena de cientos de personas, pude volver a encontrarme con Shizuru.

-"¿Qué hay allá afuera?"

Me preguntó mientras veíamos como personas van y vienen en la calle. Ella no tuvo un buen día, así que lo menos que quiere era hablar del tema.

-"No sé, hay árboles, animales, personas..."

-"¿Personas?"

-"Sí, ya sabes, personas como nosotras. La mitad, piensa que las cosas nunca saldrán bien... y la otra mitad creé en la magia. Aún así, parece que todos buscan la felicidad"

Me siento a un lado de Shizuru y ella recargandonsu cabeza en mi hombro me pregunta.

-"¿Crees que nosotras encontraremos la felicidad?"

-"... No lo sé"

-"Bueno, entonces podremos seguir tomando Té"

-"...Eso creo"

Querido diario. Así somos nosotras. Así es Shizuru. Ella me pregunta cualquier cosa que se le cruza por la cabeza esperando cualquier respuesta tonta de mi parte.

Ella se llama Shizuru Fujino, y es una joven hermosa de cabellos largos y castaños. Es de ojos grandes con una tonalidad extraña en sus iris que pareciera como si estuvieran bañados en sangre cuando el sol cae sobre su rostro. Mide 1.62 y pesa 46 kilos. Tiene una afición extraña en el consumo de té. Le encanta el cine independiente, los musicales y las buenas obras de teatro. Su color favorito es el violeta

Ella nació el 19 de diciembre de 1991. Yo ya había nacido el 15 de agosto de ese mismo año. Se fue de casa meses después de que terminara la preparatoria, a los 18 años. Vivió en Inglaterra. Italia. Francia. Alemania. Se fue de casa cuando le dijo a sus padres que era lesbiana. Tuvo 4 relaciones serias, todas las dejó ella. Mi relación más cercana había sido con Reito. También me dejó. No sabemos que va ser de nuestras vidas ni a donde nos dirigimos realmente. Shizuru estudió actuación en el extranjero, y ahora en Japón, busca poder obtener un papel en alguna obra. No lo ha conseguido. Actualmente trabaja medio tiempo en una oficina.

Yo todavía no sé que busco realmente.

En el mundo hay guerras, pero ninguna la hemos vivido en carne propia.

Oficialmente la segunda guerra mundial empezó el 1 de septiembre de 1939, cuando los alemanes invadieron Polonia. El mundo se dividió en dos bandos. El eje y los aliados. Fue el conflicto bélico más grande en la historia de la humanidad. También fue la primera y última vez que se hizo el uso de armas nucleares. Hubo campos de concentración. La guerra finalizó el 2 de septiembre de 1945. Para ese entonces, aproximadamente 70 millones de personas había sido víctimas de la guerra entre soldado y civiles inocentes. Hombres, mujeres, niños, judíos, homosexuales, eslavos, discapacitados, gitanos, Testigos de Jehová, comunistas, españoles republicanos, sacerdotes católicos y ministros de otras religiones, fueron víctimas de una un otra forma.

Tal vez te parezca una simple cifra, pero cada una de esas personas tenían familia. Eran hijos de alguien. Hermanos de alguien. Amigos de alguien. El alma gemela de alguien.

No, nosotras no sabemos lo que se siente vivir amenazadas o no en su totalidad. Pero aún así hay alguien en el mundo que está viviendo con miedo en esté momento.

No puedo recordar todo lo que dicen los libros de historia, pero si dejamos de pensar en ello, estaremos condenado a repetir los mismos errores.

Ahora es 2017 y puedo ver los ojos de Shizuru, su sonrisa, sus manos. Cuando Shizuru entra a la casa lo primero que hace es darme un abrazo. Esa es su forma de decirme: Te quiero, en el año 2017.

El sexo. La vida. Los sentimientos. La luz del sol. La naturaleza. La magia. La tranquilidad. El espíritu.

La primera bandera del orgullo gay la hizo Gilbert Baker en 1978, y le dio un significado a cada color.

A veces Shizuru llora y me dice que extraña a sus padres. Que quiere ir a su antigua casa, pero teme que le rechacen nuevamente. Shizuru no suele tomar porqué se pasa de copas. Sólo algunas ocasiones me ha llamado por teléfono y me pide que la vaya a buscar.

-"¿Me quieres?"

Generalmente me pregunta cuando se encuentra en ese estado y la recuesto en mi cama.

-"¿Natsuki, aún me odias?"

Sujeta mi mano con fuerza mientras espera mi respuesta.

-"No Shizuru, ya no"

-"Entonces, no me dejes"

Ella me susurra mientras su mente empieza a viajar al mundo de los sueños y yo permanezco una noche más despierta, pero está vez recordando porqué las cosas se pusieron tristes entre nosotras.

...

 _ **Gracias por aún soportar está vieja historia, en especial a Setsuna M*, tus comentarios me animaron a no abandonar la historia.**_

 _ **Dedicada a mi amiga Safhiro.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**...**

 **Entrada XI**

 **...**

Querido diario.

La borrachera de Shizuru no se ha vuelto a repetir en toooooda está semana, sé que parece como si cantara victoria antes de tiempo, pero para mí es una fortuna ya que no me he visto en la tremenda necesidad de buscar un taxi a mitad de la noche para arrastrar todo su etílico cuerpo a mi casa y digo arrastrar porque en aquella ocasión la muy desgraciada no podia ponerse de pié. Has de haber visto todo el numerito que me tuve que aventar dentro del taxi. Lo primero que dijo el conductor de esa carcacha cuando vio el estado de Shizuru, es que el viajecito me iba a salir el doble. A esas alturas me importaba un pepino y lo único que quería, era meter al carro al maldito cadáver de la castaña. Ya te puedes imaginar que el jodido chofer no movió ni un dedo en todo el proceso y sólo se atrevía a lanzarme miraditas como diciendo: ' _a ver a que horas se apura está pendeja'._

A esas alturas ya me encontraba cabreada y asueñada, y todo el recorrido lo único que podía cruzar por mi cabeza, eran todas las cosas que debería de hacer Shizuru para compensar todo mi trabajo. Juro que está me la tiene que pagar o por lo menos el dinero que gaste.

Finalmente, cuando llegamos a mi casa, la susodicha parecía haber despertado un poco por lo que no fue tan difícil hacerla entrar. Eso sí, se puso a decir un sin número de disparates, muchos de ellos no comprendí del todo bien y tampoco le hice mucho caso.

-"¡Natsuki! ¡Me estoy muriendo!"

Derramaba drama a cada paso que dábamos.

-"No te pasa nada, Shizuru"

-"Enserio... me estoy muriendo"

-"Por supuesto que no"

-"No quiero morir, Natsuki"

-"Tranquila, Shizuru, ya veras que dentro de unas horas... realmente desearas haber muerto"

No le hubiera dicho eso porque se soltó a llorar como si le fuera informado que tenia cancer o algo por el estilo. Agradezco que para ese entonces ya estábamos dentro de la casa, así que lo primero que hice fue aventarla al sillón más cercano para que llorará a gusto mientras preparaba un poco de cafe cargado.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuándo acabé de preparar el café y me había ganado un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-"Toma"

Le entregue una taza de café cargado.

-"No, no quiero"

Dijo con puchero mientras se aferraba a su asiento.

-"Vamos Shizuru, ésto te va a ayudar"

-"No, me siento mal... siento que estoy en la rueda de la fortuna... y todo me da vueltas"

La mal agradecida todavía se daba el lujo de no querer tragar esa porquería que con toda mi flojera le preparé. Debería de estar agradecida la desdichada de que no la estaba tratando como mi madre me recibió en mi primer borrachera. No, claro que no. Saeko no se andaba con chingaderas y lo primero que hizo al verme fue darme un madrazo en el hocico. Lo recuerdo muy bien porque con el golpecito se me bajo la borrachera.

-"Eso debiste de pensar antes de beber así"

Le dije con un tic en el ojo y afortunadamente está vez si fue obediente.

-"Lo pensé, juró que lo pensé... pero en ese momento todo parecía divertido. La música... Las personas..."

Lo dijo en un tonito medio extraño y lo primero que pense fue:

-"¡No me digas que también estás drogada!"

-"Las luces... las bebidas. Todo parecía mágico, Natsuki, y yo..."

-"¿Sabes qué? Mejor cállate. No quiero saber"

Ni para qué desgastarme para dialogar a lo tarugo. En ese momento estaba muy irritada y por unos minutos no me importaba si decidía meterse cualquier porquería, por mí podía meterse hasta focos por el culo si bien le parecía. Claro, eso fue al principio, luego me arrepentí de verla devolver todo el estomago, para desgracia mía ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar bien al excusado. Te debo confesar querido diario, que luego de eso tuve remordimiento por mi falta de comprensión, así que en lo que ella tenía ahora sí un abrazo casi terapéutico con el inodoro, yo le recogía el cabello y le daba golpecitos en la espalda para alivianar mi culpa, aunque después todo el daño que pude haber causado por mis deseos oscuros fue perdonado por el triple cuando al salir del sanitario observe todo el desastre que me tocaría limpiar. Así que supongo que estamos a mano.

Después, después paso lo que tú bien sabes.

A la manana siguiente lo primer que noté incluso antes de abrir los ojos fue del tremendo dolor de cuerpo del que era víctima todo mi ser. Me sentía abolida y desdichada en ese momento. Cuando deje que mis ojos lentamente se acostumbraran a la luz del día pude notar que no me encontraba en mi cama, como normalmente lo hago. No, ahora estaba sobre un diminuto sillón toda chueca, una de las razones del porque me sentía enferma. De haber sido otra la ocasión a Shizuru la fuera aventado al suelo mientras yo me apaño mi suave y reconfortante colchón.

Cuando estaba más lucida me levante y me prepare para darme un baño con agua caliente. Acabando envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla mientras humectaba mi piel con crema. En eso estaba cuando en el espejo noté algo que se supone que no debería estar allí o por lo menos no se encontraban ayer por la mañana. En la parte de mis hombros tenía tremendas marcas rojas como chupetones que se extendían por mi cuello y mis hombros. Juro que si lo fueras visto pondrías una sonrisita sugerente, ya que parece que tuve un excitante y emocionante encuentro sexual, y muy seguramente yo también estaría sorprendida, pero de alguna manera ya estoy un tanto acostumbrada a estos percances.

En conclusión la piel de mis hombros y espalda es una área muy delicada. Se la heredé a Jónsi y resulta que con la más mínima presión sobre mi piel y el suficiente tiempo aparecen hematomas horribles. Ya podrás imaginar todas las broncas que se tuvieron que aventar entre Saeko y Jónsi, los primeros años de matrimonio sobre problemas de presuntas infidelidades. Si sí ocurrió, nunca se comprobó, pero ésto resultaba un pretexto ideal para una persona con la suficiente inestabilidad afectiva y que gusta montar cuernos... como el abuelo.

Mientras me encontraba poniendo mi ropa interior, trate de encontrar la causas de las marcas, y ¡Bingo! Eran a causa de Shizuru. Seguramente fue cuando tuve que arrastrar su cuerpo en estado de coma la noche anterior, pues ella recargaba todo su peso en mí y en alguna qu otra ocasión cuando estaba más consciente se aferró en mi con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Tremendo susto me lleve al recordar que no había escuchado ningún ruido de Shizuru, desde que me levante. Imaginate, yo aquí bien quitada de la pena mientras Fujino se encuentra en mi habitación ahogada en su propio vómito.

No hace falta decir que salí corriendo a mi cuarto mientras me envolvía con la toalla nuevamente para ver si ella aún respiraba.

En cuanto entré a la habitación me le quedé viendo a Shizuru por un largo tiempo, sé que eso parecía una escena medió espeluznante pará cualquiera qué me viera observándola de esa forma, pero simplemente no lo pude evitar, y no la veía para admirar su genuina belleza, no, claro que no, de hecho se veía horrible, se veía tan mal que en algún punto pensé que en verdad había muerto a mitad de su sueño y ahora lo que observaba era el cadáver putrefacto de Fujino, así que acerqué mi cara a su rostro para escuchar si respiraba aún. Grande fue mi sorpresa que a mitad del camino ella empezó a abrir lentamente los párpados mientras se acostumbraba a la luz y me mostraba esos iris carmesí. En ese momento veía venir algún susto, pero no aquél gritillo que lanzó seguido de un tremendo brincó que casi la hizo terminar en el suelo como si yo quisiera matarla o algo por el estilo.

-"Na-Na-Natsuki... ¿Q-Qué crees que haces?"

-"¿Qué crees que hago con qué?"

La niña actuaba como si estuviera realmente a punto del infarto y para mí era un poco exagerado su comportamiento, si sólo me había atrapado cerca de ella, no veía porque tanto drama.

-"N-no sé, por eso pregunto"

¡Oh, sorpresa! Fue allí cuando nos dimos cuenta de un pequeñito detalle.

-"¡Aaahhh!"

Volvió a gritar ella mientras con la sábana intentaba cubrir su desnudez.

Querido diario, no entiendo porqué, pero ella estaba desnuda, yo bien recuerdo que en la noche la dejé en pijama.

Has de entender que me quedé muda por algunos segundos, digo, no son los primeros par pechos que veo en vivo y en directo, pero jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que vería los de Shizuru. ¡Dios! De sólo recordarlos me entra un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo y sé que eso es de mal gusto.

-"Yo... yo no vi nada"

Le dije de manera rebotica mientras me deslizaba fuera de la habitación.

Fue una de las cosas más embarazosas que he tenido en mi vida. Shizuru estaba roja y aún cuando ya habían pasado unos buenos minutos de eso y ya estábamos desayunando, se le podía ver un ligero tono carmín sobre sus mejillas. De mí parte intente aparentar normalidad a todo el asunto, restándole importancia al hecho. No hablamos del tema, cosa que realmente agradezco y sólo sobresalía el ruido de la televisión. No es que yo haya evitado el hablar de ello o tal vez sí, pero tampoco Shizuru parecía muy animada de hacerlo y muy sabiamente se dedicó a tomar nuevamente el café que le había preparado. Es más en todo lo que duro el desayuno y en todo lo que estuve con ella por la mañana, ella no se quejo en ningun momento de la resaca, no sabría decirte si no tenía o simplemente no quería cruzar ningún tipo de palabra en ese momento.

Finalmente fui yo la que tuvo que salir de la casa antes para ir a trabajar y sólo hice como si se me hubiera hecho tarde y huí de ese ambiente rarito que se había formado.

De eso ya han pasado cuatro días.

A Shizuru no la he visto en ningún lado. No ha ido a mi casa, ni yo he ido a su trabajo.


	12. Chapter 12

...

 **Entrada XII**

...

Querido diario.

¿Has notado que la vida resulta ser una maldita perra? No lo digo yo, lo dice un estudio realizado por la prestigiosa universidad de _"Vale Verga la vida"_. En tan serio estudios detallá que la vida te da lo que no deseas y te quita lo que quieres. Así que cuando algo bueno te suceda, debes de empezar a prepararte para ver de que forma la vida te lo puede arrebatar, o por lo menos joder... y tú bien sabes que a la vida le gusta joder.

¿No me crees?

Bueno, puedes empezar a analizar todas aquellas veces en las que estabas siendo amable con la persona que te gustaba, porque según tú, estabas en un ritual ridículo de cortejo, y cuando pensabas que podías declararle tus sentimiento más románticos y cachondos... resulta que aquella persona vio en tus dulces ojos a una hermanita... o en el peor de los casos resulta que el susodicho es gay, y ahí se va tu esperanza a la fregada.

Tampoco te olvides de esos malditos exámenes de matemáticas, en donde tenías que responder unas jodidas ecuaciones, y que cuando entregabas la dichosa prueba confiando de que habías llegado al resultado correcto de **X** , resulta que tus cifras no están bien debido a que te equivocaste con la ley de los signos. ¡Un maldito y puerco signo hizo que se jodiera todo tu resultado! Y ahora reprobaste en examen y también la materia, además tienes que pagar un maldito examen para ver si ahora sí te acuerdas de poner jodidos signos correctamente.

¿Verdad que sí es una perra?

No me creas si quieres, pero yo he rectificado ésto a lo largo de mis 25 años. Un ejemplo claro es el lugar donde trabajo. Aunque creo que no te he contado de ello y tampoco es como si hubiera algo interesante que contar si es bien pinche aburrido el lugar... salvo por aquel idiota.

Pero empecemos desde el principio, pues resulta que durante mi más tierna infancia he odiado los lugares donde se acumulan grandes cantidades de parásitos llamados humanos. Todos esos lugares me irritan y uno de los que más irritación me causaba era la escuela. No me agradaba estar dentro de un salón rodeada de mocosos impertinentes y desagradables igual que yo. Claro, con el tiempo una aprende a tolerar esas chingaderas sin hacer mucho escándalo. Pero en aquellos años en donde tenía cuatro o quizás cinco años, me enojaba que Saeko me abandonará en el jardín de niños. Ya podrás imaginarte los papelones que me aventaba. No te miento, según recuerdo al principio me metía llorando al salón y no sólo eso, sino que también iba a buscarme por toda la escuela mi maestra porqué siempre me equivocaba de aula para lloriquear a gusto. Así de desagradable era yo en aquella época. Eso duró como una semana, lo que le siguió a ese año, es que me seguían buscando de salón en salón, pero ahora ya no berreaba y sólo lo hacía por joder.

Ahora bien, supongo que ya te das cuenta en donde terminé trabajando. Pues sí, en una escuela, afortunadamente no en un jardín de niños, sino en una universidad, aunque si lo pienso bien, los malditos adolescentes me sientan peor que mi periodo.

¿A qué me refiero? Bueno, resulta que soy la nueva bibliotecaria del prestigioso colegio universitario 'Windbloom de Artai'. Lugar donde _la crème de la crème_ de la sociedad deposita sus engendros. En pocas palabras puro mimado estudia aquí, pero no por ello dejan de ser unos idiotas. Si la idiotez no distingue de religión, sexo ni posición económica.

La directora del plantel se llama _Fumi no me acuerdo,_ pero mi superior o mi jefe en realidad es Yamada, un señor que ha de andar ya en el quinto piso, lo que quiero decir es que no lo reclama la tierra, pero tampoco es un jovenzuelo. Allí nuevamente me encargo de tener un control de lo que entra y sale, teniendo todo debidamente registrado para evitar _'extravíos'_ de libros. Se que suena fácil, pero es un poco más complejo de lo que parece porque tiene que tener todo un orden perfecto para la correcta búsqueda de libros.

En fin, al punto que quiero llegar es que éste lugar era el sitio perfecto para mí, buen sueldo, buenos horarios, la biblioteca es enorme así que puedo conseguir los libros que quiera y todo el rollo. El pequeño conflicto que le veo son los alumnos. Las mujeres son unas auténticas perras que te quieren tratar como sirvienta, bueno, no sé si todas pero ya me tope con unas dos o tres y con esas me conformo. Luego están los hombres. ¡Dios! Siempre que vienen por un libro, no falta el típico niño queriéndose cree el galán del año. Hay uno en especial que sólo de recordar me causa pena..

-"Oye, ¿eres nueva verdad?"

Detrás del mostrador simplemente me límite a elevar una ceja.

-"¿De qué salón eres?"

El niño trató de hacerme plática mientras yo lo ignoraba descaradamente.

Obviamente al ser universitarios, los niños no se veían en la necesidad de usar uniforme, en cambio usaban su prendas de alguna marca prestigiosa que papi o mami compro. Y a pesar de contar con 25 años, éste baboso piensa que puede conquistarme reduciendo mi edad.

-"Me llamo... Takeda Masashi"

Escuche unas risas proveniente de una de las mesas de hasta el fondo. Supongo que esos idiotas eran sus amigos.

-"¿Ti-tienes algo qué hacer el viernes?... mi papá es dueño de una cadena de restaurantes y a cualquiera de ellos te puedo llevar a cenar..."

Juro que fue la cita más deprimente que me han propuesto. Obviamente, ni me desgaste en responder y cuando vi que Yamada se acercaba me fui a hacer tonta por otro lado.

-"La biblioteca se ha hecho muy popular últimamente..."

Dijo Yamada una tarde cuando hojeaba la revista escolar.

-"... me pregunto, ¿por qué será?"

Finaliza mientas me lanza una miradita media extraña.

Escenas con Takeda se han repetido a lo largo de mi estadía en ese lugar, como por ejemplo está mañana cuando estaba acomodando algunos libros en la sección de historia.

-"¿Te... te acuerdas de mí, soy Takeda?"

Cuando le escuche decir aquello a mis espaldas, no pude evitar que un quejido lleno de fastidio saliera de mí.

-"mirá, no eres mi maestra, ni siquiera eres maestra de alguien aquí. Así que... tal vez si aceptás a tener una cita, nosotros..."

Cuando me di vuelta pude ver tan nervioso al chico que hasta me dio pena.

-"Takeda..."

Le dije.

-"... Te das cuenta que aún eres menor de edad ¿verdad?"

-"pe-pero en un par de semanas ya no lo seré?"

-"okey, entonces deja lo planteó mejor... ¿Te das cuenta que para mí siempre serás un simple mocoso del montón?"

-"Pe-pero, Natsuki..."

-"Ku-ga, para ti soy Kuga, la bibliotecaria de aquí"

Inmediatamente los dos volteamos la mirada al lugar donde se escuchó el estruendo de libros cayendo. Resulta que era nada más y nada menos que esa chica peli-naranja de tercer semestre, ella se llama Mai, lo sé, porqué ella es la sobrina de Yamada Tokiha.

-"Yo-yo... lo si-siento"

Si vieras la escena, te encontrarías con una chica que a simple vista pareciera que le acaban de dar el susto de su vida, al ser descubierta husmeando algo que no le corresponde. Es lo que pensarían todos al verla. Hasta yo lo haría. Seguramente me encontraría igual de sonrojada como el idiota de Takeda... pero estamos hablando de Mai, y si ella tiro los libros, es porque deseaba que supieras que ella te esta observando.

-"Da igual... vamos, Yamada quiere hablar contigo y Masashi... ya largate a tu salón"

Con eso dí por concluido la incómoda situación y trate de aparentar la mayor normalidad posible, mientras le ayudaba a la susodicha a recoger sus libros.

-"Takeda es un buen chico"

Dijo Mai después de unos segundos.

-"No me interesa"

-"Natsuki, tal vez si aceptas a salir con él..."

-"¿y por qué tendría que salir con él?

-"Pues... eres soltera y él ya será... legal. Así ustedes dos podrán..."

Ella sonríe descaradamente mientras me guiña el ojo. En ocasiones como estás no sé que pensar, Mai es la chica más extraña que he conocido. Te lo aseguro, verla causa ternura, pero cuando lanza ese tipo de gestos, me hace dudar de su inocencia.

-"¿Cómo sabes que soy soltera?"

-"Mi tío me lo dijo"

Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Hablan de mí cuando no estoy?"

-"Sólo como tema casual"

A lo lejos vimos a Yamada platicar con una de las maestras.

-"... además mi tío dice que cuando es amor verdadero..."

-"Si tu tío lo dice no cuenta, se ha divorciado más veces de las que haya escuchado"

-"Pero..."

-"Pero nada... allá está tu tío... nos vemos"

Deje a Mai y salí corriendo a hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero el chiste era alejarme de esa mocosa. Ella realmente me causa escalofríos.

Ya para mi hora de descanso trate de despejarme alejándome en los lugares más apartados del plantel. Los jardines son la zona menos frecuentada del lugar, mucho menos en horas de clases, pero curiosamente fue ahí cuando me tope con una escena que no veía desde la preparatoria.

Me encontraba degustando mi café calientito mientras le mandaba otro mensaje a Shizuru, cuando descubrí a dos personas platicando a lo lejos.

Él era el clásico chico rubio, seguramente capitán de algún del club deportivo y ella... ella era nuevamente Mai. Para que sepas, Mai es en realidad una chica con grandes atributos, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?, con cabello teñido en una tonalidad parecido al naranja para estar a la moda, bueno, yo digo que es teñido porque jamás en mi vida he visto a alguien con ese color de pelo, aunque nunca se sabe, a lo que me refiero es que si los vieras inmediatamente pensarías que los dos hacen una linda pareja... y era obvio que uno de los dos ya había pensado en ello.

Mai parecía nerviosa y entre sus manos se encontraba una pequeña caja. Creo que era una especie de regalo. Los dos frente a frente, se miraban con atención. Uno hablaba y el otro escuchaba. Era bastante claro hasta para mí. Aquellos pillos se habían saltado la clase porque uno de los dos iba hacer su declaración de amor y el otro... el otro lo iba a rechazar.

Fue bastante claro, su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo. Desde dónde yo me encontraba no se escuchaba exactamente lo que decían, ni me hacía falta, pero era evidente que él la rechazo cuando ella bajo la mirada y salio corriendo. Él no miró su partida y simplemente se fue a una dirección incierta. Mai corrió hacia la salida, pero yo me encontraba a mitad de camino. Ella no se fijó por la incomodidad de la situación y yo porqué me quede como idiota al presenciar aquel melodrama. Lo inevitablemente ocurrió y chocó conmigo.

-"¿Mai?"

Alcance a decir al ver sus ojos llorosos... Ella simplemente nego con la cabeza y echo a correr nuevamente. La dejé partir. Seguramente se iría a refugiar en los brazos de una amiga. No me correspondía a mí ser el pañuelo de lágrimas. Mai tenia que aprender a perder, y luego podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Cuando volví a probar mi café, me supo ligeramente más amargo.

Al finalizar la jornada laboral ya estaba con un dolor de cabeza y todavía no tenía señales de Shizuru.

Durante toda la mañana intenté hablar con ella, pero simplemente mis llamadas se iban a buzón de voz y tampoco mis mensajes fueron respondidos, me imagino que fueron ignorados descaradamente.

No te miento querido diario, para ese momento ya me empezaba a sentir un tanto abandonada. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Llego a casa intentado distraer mis pensamientos con algo de televisión y resulta que no hay luz por toda la casa. ¿Has estado en una habitación vacía y en silencio? No te lo recomiendo si no eres tu peor enemigo. En esos momentos de soledad fluyen un montón de pensamiento y lamentablemente los míos iban dirigidos a que no he sabido nada de Shizuru porque no quiere hablar conmigo y cuando intento detener ese tren de pensamiento e intento jugar con Duran, resulta que saco de pulgas no se encuentra en ninguna parte, de echo, casi nunca está, excepto cuando tiene hambre. No sé si me decepciona como mascota o me emociona su independencia. Pero ver la casa vacía y en silencio, me hizo tener una idea estúpida cuando mire la hora y resulta que eran las cuatro y algo... y sin poder evitarlo me eche a correr directo a donde trabaja Shizuru, porque ella sale a las cinco en punto.

Si ella iba a dejarme de hablar me lo tendría que decir a la cara. Ahora no iba a permitir que las cosas quedaran a medias como en el pasado. Se supone que ambas habíamos crecido y madurado, así que está vez podría soportar que me mandara al carajo sin hacer una locura por ello.

Supongo que estaba siendo un poco dramática, pero no lo pude evitar.

Cuando llegue al edificio donde trabaja Shizuru, el sol estaba descendiendo, todavía faltaba unas horas para anochecer, pero la imagen mostraba una tarde con tonos naranjas brillantes. Por las calles y locales iban y venían personas en todas direcciones. Todos perdidos en sus pequeños mundos. A un lado mío había un cantante callejero que entonaba una melodía que no había escuchado, mientras los transeúntes le tiraban unas monedas en su sombrero que descansaba en el suelo.

Me estaba preparando mentalmente para saber que decirle a la castaña o por lo menos como disculparme por haberle visto las tetas, imaginando que es la razón por la que no quiere hablarme. En eso estaba y hasta te juró que había encontrado las palabras correctas para disculparme, pero se me olvido todo cuando ante mis ojos se interpuso una rosa roja... Y sé qué fue un momento de estupidez de mi parte... lo acepto... pero nunca he dicho que yo no lo sea.

-"¡Realmente me gustas!"

Él dijo.

-¡¿Eh?! ... Ta-Takeda, ¡¿Qué demonios?!"

Grite espantada. Este tipo era un acosador.

-"Me...me gustas mucho"

-"¡LARGO!"

-"¡Lo... lo siento!"

El maldito se dio a la fuga al mirar mi cólera y yo trabada de coraje ni me pude mover... y fue cuando note lo estúpida que soy. Allí me di cuenta que el idiota ya había corrido lejos de mí, pero yo me había quedado sosteniendo entre mis dedos aquella rosa.

De pronto toda mi cólera se esfumó cuando aquel músico callejero tomo su guitarra y empezó a cantar una canción muy conocida para mí. Una que me trajo recuerdos que pensé olvidados. Los recuerdos fueron fluyendo sin problemas y de repente es como si ese cantante fuera nada mas y nada menos que el propio Jonsí que cantaba ' _ **La vie en rose' .**_ Recuerdo que cuando era tan sólo una niña, Jonsí solía cantársela a Saeko y ella bailaba con uno de nosotros y todo parecía tan brillante y lleno de alegría.

No sé cuanto tiempo me le quede observando, pero solo pude salir de mi ensoñación cuando sentí que la rosa que había olvidado que aún sostenía, se deslizó lentamente de entre mis dedos. Al elevar la mirada note que era la propia Shizuru que me sonreía un tanto tímida mientras me miraba atentamente y acomodaba un mechón de sus cabellos castaños tras una de sus orejas.

-"¡Ara! Es muy hermosa..."

-"Shi-Shizu-ru"

No sé que paso, pero por un momento la vida se había convertido en una hermosa melodía, llena de colores y por un segundo me pareció ver en la mirada de Shizuru el mismo brillo que tenía mi mamá cuando miraba a mi papá.

Como te dije al principio, querido diario, la vida es una auténtica perra. Por más que planees algo, nunca resultará como quieres.

Hace tiempo me habia decidido a abandonar toda esperanza, pero fue allí el momento en que notaba que mi adicción volvía, da igual lo mucho que me esfuerce por resistirme a ella, sigo sin perder la esperanza, y Shizuru no me la pone fácil cuando dice:

-"Gracias, Natsuki"

Y mientras ella me da un abrazó fuerte... con temor siento que mi corazón da un vuelco.

 **...**

 **...**

 **ENTRADA XII**

 **...**

 **...**

Muchas gracias a **Setsuna M** y a **Guest** por comentar en está historia.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**...**

 **Entrada XIII**

 **...**

Hola, querido diario.

Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, con suerte, lo suficiente.

Te debo confesar que no estaba segura de continuar con ésto, pero luego descubrí que en realidad si lo necesitaba... o por lo menos esta noche.

Estoy segura de que todo lo que te tengo que contar, no va a solucionar el problema, pero creo que me ayudara a dimensionar la profundidad de los acontecimientos. Además, por el momento no tengo a nadie con quien acudir... ya no.

Podría contarle a mi psiquiatra después de todo para eso le pago, pero creo que en todo este tiempo no he dado la pauta para que nuestra relación llegue a esos escenarios y simplemente lo he arrastrado en un área farmacológica. Otra buena opción sería Shizuru, pero como ella es la protagonista oficial de esté capítulo, no lo encuentro conveniente.

Quiero empezar a contarte que a lo largo de mi vida he tratado de resolver mis estupideces, mis tonterías y mis problemas por mí misma. Se puede decir que nunca he corrido por ayuda, aún cuando me encuentre en llamas. Jamás le dije a alguien sobre los problemas que tenía en casa, ni siquiera a Shizuru o a Reito. Y cuando tenia la edad suficiente para resolver las tonterías que cometía cuando estaba fuera de casa, lo hacia, no corrí por ayuda con Jónsi ni Saeko.

Hubo una ocasión en que Saeko me tuvo que llevar a urgencias cuando era muy pequeña por una de mis tonterías. Lamentablemente es el recuerdo más viejo que tengo de ella. Tengo la imagen de su rostro lleno de angustia y sus ojos bañados en lágrimas mientras pedía ayuda a una de las enfermeras, debido a que aquella mañana mientras jugaba a la comidita, decidí que era buena idea comer una de las plantas que mamá tenía en el jardín para acompañar el té que según había preparado. ¿Quién sabe que se me cruzó por la cabeza en ese momento? Supongo que pura estupidez. El punto es que me estaba envenenado y mi garganta se estaba cerrando conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Ya no recuerdo que más sucedía, lo único que sé, es que a ella después de tantos años, aún se le volvían a inundar sus ojos de lágrimas cuando recordaba el hecho.

Otra lección me la dio Jónsi cuando en alguna ocasión me estuvo sermoneando por haber hecho otra estupidez. Recuerdo que tenia como seis años cuando se me ocurrió que seria buena idea tener un anillo como el de Saeko. Así que busque entre las herramientas de papá, para ver si encontraba algo que me hiciera ver igual de genial como mi mamá y lo único que encontré fue una arandela de metal que me puse en el dedo índice, como si fuera un anillo de verdad. Al parecer aquella arandela fue demasiado pequeña porque después no podia sacármela.

No sé bien como estuvieron las cosas, pero esperé el suficiente tiempo como para tener el dedo totalmente hinchado y morado antes de pedirle ayuda a mi padre. Recuerdo claramente el rostro de Jónsi, él estaba totalmente rojo y con el ceño fruncido a niveles que jamas creí que podría suceder. Era la primera vez que lo veía así de enfadado debido a que siempre nos decía que no nos pusiéramos nada apretado en las manos debido a que se pudren y gangrenan.

Él me había estado untado con aceite toda la mano para ver si la arandela resbalaba, pero después de unas horas me dijo que me iba a tener que cortar el dedo, así que se pasó toda la tarde afilando el cuchillo de cocina favorito de mamá, mientras me decía que tenía que asumir la responsabilidad, que si me iba a poner a hacer estupideces tenía que estar dispuesta a pagar el precio.

Me pasé toda la tarde escuchándolo. Recuerdo que no hubo dramatismo ni lágrimas de pánico ni nada de eso. En mi mente de niña estaba más que agradecida con mi padre, él me estaba haciendo un favor. Cortarme el dedo hinchado y morado iba a doler, pero sería mejor que dejarlo que se pudriera durante semanas.

Aquella vez me acerqué a aquella mesita donde estaba mi padre y donde tantas veces había visto a Saeko cortar y picar verduras con ese enorme cuchillo, y extendí la mano. Estaba enormemente sorprendida cuando Jónsi alzó la cuchilla afilada por los aires apuntando a mi dedo. En ese momento, Jónsi, se convirtió en mi héroe con el cuchillo en la mano y una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Fue así que decidí no preocupar nunca a nadie más por mis estupideces, porque meterte cosas adentro o meterte dentro de cosas, sabía que siempre iba a traer problemas... y los problemas lastiman... lastiman a terceros.

Ahora estoy en problemas con Shizuru y no se bien como solucionarlo.

Todo comenzó cuando Shizuru salió de trabajar y en la cafetería que queda frente al edificio donde trabaja, me vio parada sosteniendo una rosa en compañía de otra persona que tocaba en ese momento una de las canciones más románticas. La escena era digna de una película cursi donde dos amantes se encuentran totalmente enamorados y es el inicio de una increíble historia de amor. Para Shizuru, eso fue lo que pareció, pero para mí, fue el momento en que se abrió la caja de Pandora.

Mi amiga castaña me abrazo con tanta fuerza y en algún punto pense que se pondría a llorar, pero no lo hizo, y simplemente me dedico la sonrisa más grande que le haya visto en la vida.

Después de unos minutos caminamos por la calle sin decir mucho, para ese punto me encontraba confundida y empezaba a intuir que no era una buena señal ver sonreír a Shizuru. No era buena señal saberme observada bajo sus rojizos ojos brillantes y tampoco era una buena señal sentir que mi corazón latiera como si estuviera corriendo a mil por hora al saber que caminábamos de la mano.

No, no lo fue y mucho menos cuando nos paramos frente a la banca donde Shizuru me encontró con Duran, aquella tarde que me había prometido que volvería.

-"Me gusta este lugar..."

Ella dijo.

-"...me gusta mucho"

Me senté sobre la banca porque supuse que eso teníamos que hacer, pero ella permaneció de pié observándome.

-"¿Sí? ¿por qué?"

-"Porqué aquí pedí un deseo"

-"¿El de la mariposa? Shizuru, te dije que las mariposas no cumplen deseos"

-"¡Ara! tal vez tengas razón. Ese día mentí... mentí acerca de que se había hecho realidad mi deseo"

-"Lo sabía, era una tontería después de todo"

Dije con suficiencia y ella sonrió ligeramente.

-"Ese día no se cumplió, no por completo, pero creo que ahora sí"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

Y la devastadora noticia llego.

-"¡Me gustas!"

Ella lo dijo fuerte y claro. No habia oportunidad de no haberlo escuchado.

-"me has gustado desde siempre. Aquella vez... aquella vez que te deje de hablar... aquella vez antes de la graduación que te dije que no quería saber nada de ti... aquella vez que te deje llorando... lo hice porque desde ése entonces ya me había enamorado de ti..."

-"¿Shi-zu...?"

Quise hablar porque no quería seguir escuchando. No quería seguir oyendo, pero ella continuó.

-"Fue estúpido y lo siento, porque después de ello... después de ellos desapareciste y no te volví a ver. No supe nada de ti y juro que te busque porque estaba totalmente arrepentida de todo lo que te dije..."

Y aún cuando quería que Shizuru se callará de una vez, no pude hacer nada, porque me quedé enraizada en mi lugar con la boca seguramente abierta, perdida en un universo diferente.

-"... te extrañe. Cada día que pasaba te extrañaba, algunas veces más y otras menos, pero siempre estabas en mi mente y pensé por mucho tiempo que jamás te volvería a ver, y fue una sorpresa cuando te vi trabajando una noche en aquel centro comercial... en ese momento sentí que había... que había recuperado algo que no sabía que había perdido. Nunca tuve el valor para acercarme a ti. Tenia miedo de que me odiaras, que me odiaras por todo lo que te había dicho. Así que solo me conforme con verte desde lejos. Sólo me bastaba con saber que estabas allí... pero no fui buena en esconderme. Agradezco lo que sea que me haya hecho chocar contigo aquella tarde, porque gracias a ello pude tenerte de vuelta..."

Nunca en mi vida me había odiado. Siempre creí tener una buena autoestima. Jamás se me ocurrió ni se me pasó por la cabeza acabar con mi vida.

La primera vez que me odie fue cuando Tomoe se quito la vida. Fue ese el momento en que supe que era un fracaso total. La mañana que fue el entierro de Tomoe, me di cuenta de varias cosas al ver la mirada de Saeko. Yo no servía como hija. Yo no servía como psicóloga. Yo no servía como hermana.

Tal vez parezca duro y sin embargo es cierto, pero escuchar la confesión de Shizuru me hacía sentir nuevamente como el peor ser humano de la tierra... otra vez, y más porque guarde silencio, dejando hablar a Shizuru.

-"No recuerdo como sucedió. Perdón, todavía no logro recordar como es que se cumplió mi mayor sueño. No recuerdo haber hecho el amor contigo... tal vez fui pésima y fue desagradable, pero si me das otra oportunidad... yo haré las cosas mejor, juro que seré mejor"

-"¿Que?"

Pregunté sorprendida.

-"Natsuki, realmente te quiero y si me das otra oportunidad seré la mejor amante"

Aún puedo verla. Aún puedo escucharla. Shizuru habia dado un salto de fe. Ella había decidido contarme toda la verdad... su verdad. Ella habia hablado porque creía que nos habíamos acostado. Así que pensó que yo sentía lo mismo.

Y resulta que yo tenía todas las piezas desde el principio, pero no supe como encajarlas.

Sabía que algo le pasaba la última vez que la vi. Sabía que ella tenia una cara total de confusión y en vez de preguntarle que demonios le sucedía, lo único que hice fue huir del lugar. Tal vez si me fuera tomado unos minutos para aclarar sus dudas, ella no hubiera pensado que me había metió mano dentro de mi ropa interior. Tal vez no me hubiera contando lo difícil que ha sido guardar esos sentimientos durante todo esté tiempo. Y tal vez, ella no pensaría que yo también le correspondo con los mismos sentimientos al entregarle una flor que ni siquiera era mía.

-"¿Natsuki?"

Preguntó nerviosa y un tanto aterrada por mi silencio.

¿Qué podría decirle? Era demasiada presión para el momento y la castaña quería una respuesta porque la dinámica entre nosotras habia cambiado. Hiciera lo que hiciera, al final tendría una repercusión en nuestra relación. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo porque todo estaba condenado al fracaso. Podría aclarar lo sucedido, pero hacer eso dolería y dolería mucho, aunque eso fuera lo correcto. También estaba la opción de mentirle, pero hacerle creer a Shizuru que yo también la quería de esa manera, era cruel.

La respuesta era difícil, pero yo en ese momento sólo podia pensar

 _'¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste arruinar lo único verdadero que tenía en la vida?'_

Finalmente dije...

 **...**

 **...**

 **ENTRADA XIII**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Me sorprende haber recibido más comentarios en el capítulo pasado. Supongo que empieza a mejorar. Espero que sí._

● _Guest. Muchas gracias por arriesgarte con está historia. Lo valoro mucho._

● _Setsuna M. Siempre es un placer leer un comentario tuyo, realmente me ayuda a continuar ya que siempre dices cosas lindas. Muchas gracias, siempre llegan en el momento indicado y me saca una sonrisa el saber que a alguien le agrada lo que escribo._

● _Aime Vela. Muchas gracias por decidirte a comentar en esta historia. Sé que muchos que leen no lo hacen, pero saber que hay alguien allá afuera que le gusta lo que hago me hace sentir menos errada. Tu comentario llego en un buen momento. Mil gracias._

● _Mariana 360. Jajaja. Vaya, buena reflexión del capítulo pasado. Has hecho muy bien la tarea. A mí me fastidian las multitudes, pero es porque siento que me quedo sin mi espacio personal. Lo que si me gusta es escuchar historias. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo._

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Un fuente abrazo a todos los que leen mis historias. No sé si les he agradecido lo suficiente, pero me pone feliz saber que estan dando un salto de fe conmigo al leer lo que escribo. Adiós.**_


End file.
